Sabertooth Sisters
by Merlintime
Summary: What if Minerva had a little sister? Would she be the same or the opposite of Minerva? Hope you enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper**

**Chapter 1**

Mercedes was the age of 12 and had the misfortune to share a strong appearance to her older sister. While many would say this was a good thing as her sister was quite beautiful she didn't want to be affiliated with how cruel she was. Her hair was a midnight black and hung to her shoulder blades, with short cut pieces framing her face this was finished with a bun on either side of her head. Just like her sister she also had green eyes and she wore a sleeveless, Chinese blue dress that was joined with light blue pants. The girl was in her room reading a book, oblivious to the world outside its pages, but stopped when something caught her eye. The bedroom door had opened letting in the light from the corridor and outlining the shape of a woman.

She froze in fear when she recognised who it was.

It was her sister, Minerva.

"Mercedes, come with me." She ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Doing as commanded, Mercedes got off her bed leaving her book behind upside down to keep her page and went to her sister. She walked with her head held low until she was within her sister's shadow, she looked up briefly at Minerva as she turned as she surveyed her younger sister with critical eyes before turning and walking down the large empty hallway. They both left the home that one of the duo permanently called home and went off through the large gardens and fields that were part of the house. They arrived at the river and then they stopped to get on a boat.

As they were riding up the river, Minerva looked at her little sister.

"From this day on you will be staying with me and Father. You will also become a member of Sabertooth." She told Mercedes crossing her arms and waiting to see her reaction to the news.

Mercedes didn't say a word or move from her spot, she was staring intently at the wooden floor of the boat trying not to catch her sister's eye. Of all the things she hated in the world, she hated her older sister and her father. She wondered many things about the guild and about why her family didn't seem to care about her but new better then to ask. Whenever her sister and father would make their occasional visits to the house where she lived on her own, she would always hear the same thing from them.

_"We don't need losers in our guild or in our family."_

_"Our family are Kings and Queens, nothing less."_

_"You have to be strong if you want us to notice you."_

Minerva noticed how quiet her sister was being. She never was one to care much about it, as her sibling was normally quiet in her presence, but since she had told her that her entire life was going to change, she wanted to know what her younger sister was thinking.

"Mercedes, tell me what is on your mind." She asked, her voice taking on a sweet tone that Mercedes knew was fake.

Not wanting to reply and risk becoming reprimanded she kept quiet "..."

Mercedes didn't look at her sibling that was still waiting for her answer. She was not expecting Minerva to reach over the small gap separating them and for her to grab her by the jaw wrenching it upwards forcing her look at her.

"Tell me." She hissed, all traces of fake humility gone, anger in its place.

"...I just don't want to be a member of Sabertooth." Mercedes whispered, silently begging that her Minerva would be pacified with her answer.

Luck was on her side as her older seemed to be satisfied with her answer. "For now-" she said still holding her younger siblings jaw in her grip "–but once you get stronger you will be grateful that you're a member of such a prestigious guild."

She smiled to herself, leaned closer and kissed Mercedes on the forehead in some farce show of kindness only then did she release her jaw.

When the boat stopped it was docked at a small wooden platform, they stepped off to see that they had arrived at a city. Making their way through the cobbled streets, Minerva led them to a large building with a banner of a cat baring its fangs. It was the guild, Sabertooth.

Mercedes just looked at the building dread building inside of her, but Minerva had no such feelings and casually strolled into it.

_'I really don't want to be here.'_ Mercedes thought to herself.

Begrudgingly she went into the building after her sister. When they got inside the building her sister they went straight to the office inside the heart of the building. The guild was very spacious, with a high roof and marble floors that tapped as their shoes hit it. The guild insignia was plastered everywhere as if to remind the members that they belonged to this place. Inside the main room was a stairs made from finely polished wood that could only have led to the living quarters.

When Mercedes opened the door the main office she came face to face her father who was the Guild Master, Gemma. She knew the formal routine of greeting him so well after years of practice.

"So you have come to be with us at last. It's time for your training. When we are done, we are going to have a talk about making you stronger. So no crying! It's a show of weakness." He barked at his youngest, glaring at her with his cold eyes.

The office was just as grand as the rest of the guild. Only the best for Gemma. He was seated behind a large desk that was neatly kept and had a small pile of paperwork that he was currently working on.

Gemma looked away from little girl who was next to Minerva to stare out the window.

"Now if you are to finally join Sabertooth. Your training will have to be twice as difficult and strenuous. I still expect everyone in my guild to be strong so while we are training I don't want to see or even hear a whisper you crying. We don't tolerate weaklings in this guild. Daughter or not, I will get rid of you."

"Yes father, I understand." Mercedes muttered looking down at her shoes.

"Good, let's get on with your training."

The three of them headed outside to the large courtyard designed for training. As they traversed the halls of the guild on their way out, Mercedes heard some of the members that had turned up mumbling.

"Who is that girl?" One answered.

"That's the Master's youngest daughter." Another replied.

"That poor girl is going to train with him?"

"She's too young to deal with such brutal training."

They all seemed to be sympathetic to the young girl's plight.

When they finally arrived outside and into the training yard, Minerva sat on the side lines and watched as Gemma began his training of Mercedes. She was fully aware that Mercedes had only recently began to show signs of different kinds of magic, but didn't have much control of any particular kind. Minerva had told her father as soon as she way her sibling showing signs of magic and he instantly had her to get Mercedes to bring her back to the guild to train her. She watched as her younger sister was getting beaten during the training. Any normal child would have been either beaten to death or at least be unable to move once they were hit to the ground by Gemma's powerful attacks.

She giggled to herself as she watched.

Mercedes got up but dropped to one knee trying to catch her breath. Gemma became furious as he looked at her.

"Why you still weak?! You have been training with me for five straight months! Every time I train you, you show no signs of improvement!" He exclaimed angered at being associated with such a weakling.

Mercedes flinched as she was being scolded by Gemma.

"Answer me!" He shouted again.

"How can I fight you as I am now when you're a Master of this Guild?!" Mercedes cried out tears threatening to spill.

Minerva smile widened, only a complete fool would answer their father that way. She watched as Gemma kicked Mercedes in the head, sending her tumbling backwards further adding to her injuries for her answer.

"You pathetic daughter! That's only showing weakness!"

Mercedes didn't look up at him then Gemma glared.

"Take off your clothes."

Something in Mercedes seemed to grow smaller as she receded into herself. This wasn't the first time she was told to do such a thing by her own father. She stood up with effort from all the bruises and other such injuries inflicted and began undressing. When she was finished she was trying to keep herself covered with her hands while her father glared at her.

"Until you understand what it means to be strong you can come back into the guild. Let's go, Minerva." He turned away from his youngest child and walked back into his Guild.

Minerva left with her father. When she walked past Mercedes she smirked at her then was gone following her father into the guild that she was already accepted into.

After her sister and father were gone Mercedes dropped to her knees.

"I hate them! Both of them!" She whisper yelled to herself, tears falling from her eyes leaving small stains on the ground.

**Night time**

Mercedes was back in her home that she now had to live with her father and sister. She had gotten dressed but didn't want to eat dinner with them. She wasn't in the mood to see either of them, in fact she never was and would have preferred to never see them again. As far as she could remember she never found herself able to care for them. She did, however, wonder how she could possibly be related to two monsters in human skin such as them.

She was looking out of the window and then she saw nor heard the door open. She looked back when the light from the hallway shined on the window pane to see Minerva coming to her.

"I see that you have made it back. Why didn't you eat?" She asked the small girl standing a few feet from her.

I'm wasn't hungry." Mercedes replied not wanting to look at her sister again.

She climbed into her bed then buried herself under the covers. As she laid there Minerva frowned at the actions of her sibling then went to stand next to the bed.

"Mercedes, you do realize that Father went easy on you." She questioned sitting next to the bundle of sheets, her head only just visible.

"..."

"I know you are not this quiet, so please talk to me." Putting on her fake sincerity she leaned closer to the bundle.

"..." Still no reply.

"Aw, is that how you treat your own older sister?"

"...Go away." Mercedes finally said.

Minerva smiled wickedly at her.

"Fine then, you're not much fun to talk to anyway. Don't say I didn't warn you." She got up from the bed and made her way to the still open door.

"..."

Minerva left the room closing the door behind her. Mercedes just laid in her bed then closed her eyes.

After she heard the door click she whispered. "I already know that you two don't care about me. You wouldn't even care if I died."

Tear streamed down her face then she went to sleep.

"I have to get away from you both."

Standing outside of the door Minerva had heard what her sister had tried to keep to silent then smiled.

"Believe me, we only keep the best of the best. Continue this weakness and you'll really be out of here. Father will not tolerate you for much long."

Minerva turned from the door and went to her room to go to her own bed looking forward to another day being part of Fiore's strongest Guild.


	2. Chapter 2

****Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper****

**Chapter 2**

A week had went by. Mercedes was under harsh training of her father and her sister. She had undergone training before with them, but since Gemma wanted her to join his guild he had made the training harsher. Both of them would verbally abuse her when she did something wrong, but her father would also physically abuse her using pain as a teaching method. Mercedes didn't bother arguing with either of them because she knew what would happen if she did.

Since she first set foot in Sabertooth she met a few other members. She met Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Yukino. She was a little surprised when she met Lector and Frocsh knowing how her father was obsessed with strength, she wondered how Lector and Frocsh became members but didn't ask not wanting to get in trouble. Out of all of them she preferred the company of Yukino and as such she didn't pay much attention to the others.

As she was training to become a member of the guild she was aware that it was nearing the time for the Grand Magic Games. Mercedes never really cared for it because the result was always the same. Sabertooth had won seven years in a row, but this year she heard a rumour that the strongest mages from Fairy Tail had returned and that they were going to taking part in the games. So maybe Sabertooth would have some competition after all, if the rumours about Fairy Tail were true.

Mercedes went outside to be alone, she took extra precautions to make sure no one was watching because if anyone saw what she was about to do, then they will notify her father and sister which was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Mercedes took out two Chinese fans that had metal openings. Since she had shown signs of using magic she never had much control over which one to use and she would be scolded for it.

"I do have a strong control of this magic though." She said to herself, a little giddy at having duped her father and sister.

With that she closed her eyes and opened both fans. She brought both tips together concentrating her magical energy before quickly forcing her arms out as if opening a gate or sliding door.

"Time: Year of the Rabbit!" she called feeling a little fatigued at using her magic energy.

A lion sized dark grey rabbit with a fluffy white cotton tail and a pink nose and ears appeared in front of her and she smiled at it. The rabbit turned around and went to her and licked her cheek. Mercedes giggled and patted it on the head but turned when she heard stoned crunching under feet, she looked behind her and froze when she saw Yukino coming to them. She had seen what Mercedes could do then she smiled not in an evil way like Minerva would have done but one of encouragement.

"That was amazing to see." Yukino told her placing a hand on her summoned rabbit.

Mercedes blushed not used to this kind of praise and afraid of the consequences of people finding out.

"Thank you, please don't tell anyone." She begged her looking into her eyes.

"I won't" Yukino promised still smiling. "So this is your magic?"

Mercedes had the rabbit vanish back to whence it came then looked at Yukino.

"This is one of them but I don't like to show them off that's why I pretend I can't use my magic well." Mercedes explained, putting her fans away.

Yukino nodded then Mercedes smiled at her.

Continuing the conversation she said "This magic is kind of like you're Celestial Spirit Magic but instead of using keys I use my fans. While you have the Spirits of the Stars, I have the Year animal spirits and seasons."

"I bet you have them all." Yukino complimented surprised at such a little girl having a strong control over her power at such a young age.

"I do but I can't summon them all together unless I do a fusion with both fans."

"May I see the fans?" The Celestial Mage asked hoping she didn't overstep her boundaries.

"Yes. Here, but please be careful." Mercedes showed the fans to Yukino. One fan was black with a white dot while the other was white with a black dot, they symbolised Yin and Yang.

"What happens if you do a fusion with your fans?"

"Well from what the books told me, the fans become this gigantic fan with giant Yin Yang crest on it. Other than that I really don't know how to fuse them together." She told Yukino, hoping that she would not be scolded for her lack of knowledge on her own magic.

Yukino petted Mercedes on the head and said, "I'm sure you'll learn how to do it one of these days."

"Thanks Yukino."

Mercedes took her fan's back and then smiled back at her when a thought appeared in her head.

"Want to see another one?"

"Sure?" Yukino questioned, wondering if Mercedes was trusting her enough to willingly show her the magic she kept hidden from everyone.

With that Mercedes had her arms extended.

"Time: Birth of Spring!"

Where they were standing cherry blossoms pedals began to fall around them. The two of them were watching as they were getting covered in the sweet scent of the flower and the petals.

"Yukino are you going to take part in the Games this year?" Mercedes questioned her new friend

Yukino shuffled from side to side, slightly anxious, "Well… kind of."

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow confused at her answer.

"The Lady had a mission, so I'm taking her place until she gets back."

"The Lady?" She repeated to herself confused "Oh, you mean my sister."

"Yep."

Not wanting her friend to loose Mercedes told her "I wish you the best of luck, Yukino."

Yukino smiled at her then she left to go back inside the guild building.

'_I wish you were my sister, you're so nice, Yuki-chan.'_ She said mentally, wishing with all her might that it would be true.

Mercedes blinked when she remembered the flower petals and had them to vanish as well, then she went inside Sabertooth to go to her new room to hide and protect her fans from her father.

When the time for the Grand Magic Games came around, Mercedes was permitted to watch from the crowds next to her father as the Games were being played out. On the first couple of days of the Games she watched Rufus completely decimate the first 'Hidden' round, tried not to laugh as Sting got motion sickness along with two other dragon slayers. And on the second day watched as Orga fought in combat against a member of Quatro Cerberus and win with apparent ease. Not to mention Orga's singing which made her want to rip her ears off. Soon enough she got to see Yukino fight against a wizard that was from Team Mermaid Heel.

_'Do your best, Yuki-chan.'_ Mercedes silently cheered.

Yukino was fighting at full power using her two Celestial spirits against her foe who had jet to draw her sword. It appeared as if she was going to win the match quick and easily.

She was amazed at the dual summon._ 'Yuki-chan, summoned them at the same time?'_

That match didn't take long but Mercedes was shocked when Yukino was defeated by her enemy so easily when just a few moments ago, Yukino seemed to be victorious. After that match Mercedes glanced at her father and saw that he was furious but stayed quiet. She moved as far away as the crowd allowed.

_'Tonight is not going to be well.'_ She anticipated

She was right, that night all of Sabertooth was gathered in the main hall for a meeting. The meeting was just to watch Yukino being told to strip from her clothes in front of every member the guild. Her Guild Mark was removed as well. Mercedes was torn apart inside as she was forced to watch Yukino go through this. After Yukino left the guild Mercedes quietly snuck away and went to her room.

She crawled onto the bed thinking. _'I don't want to stay here anymore. Not if that's how they treat their Nakama.'_

As she sat on her bed she then heard her door open and looked up to see Minerva standing, silhouetted in front of her.

"What do you want?" She nearly hissed at her.

Grinning delightfully Minerva replied walking further into the room, her features becoming clearer "Is that any way to greet your older sister?"

"..."

"I'm going to take part in the games." She stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mercedes asked not understanding why her sister was giving her this information.

"Why not? We are sisters after all." Minerva faked at being hurt, even going so far as to put a hand on her chest, over her heart.

"That has nothing to do with what happened before?" She asked, incredulous.

Minerva was close enough to sit on the bed and grip her little sister's chin and pull it upwards against her will forcing Mercedes to look at her.

With a slight quiver in her voice she asked "What are you doing, Minerva?"

Minerva simply smiled at her. "What's wrong with me wanting to look at my little sister's face?"

Mercedes moved her head back out of her sisters hand then looked away. Minerva frowned a little then she placed a hand on the back of Mercedes head and brought her head to her stomach in a show of sisterly affection. Mercedes was taken by surprise as she was pulled close to Minerva then she closed her eyes.

"Stop it, Minerva." She pleaded, as she didn't want to go through the routine.

Unknown to her, Minerva was smiling wickedly at her then she began to stroke her head next running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"Don't worry Mercedes, tomorrow I will show you how a real mage of Sabertooth fights. No matter what tomorrow's event is, I'll be victorious."

Mercedes forcer herself away from her sister then looked at her. "It wouldn't be surprising if you won, Minerva."

"You already know I'm going to win, yet you don't show that you're happy about it." She said, in a slight scolding tone.

Mercedes lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Just leave me alone." She softly spoke.

Minerva put a hand on her hip. "Is this sulking because Yukino was kicked out? Have you forgotten that Sabertooth doesn't need losers in this guild?"

Whispering, she questioned "Would you still say the same thing to me if had been me instead of Yukino?"

Minerva just grabbed her sister's chin again making her look her in the eye.

"I'm pretty sure that Father would but as for me, I would think you were too weak to even be allowed to wander around, the guild like you are right now."

Minerva rose from the bed, released her sister and turned to leave.

Pausing at the door she looked over her shoulder with one more parting piece of advice "Get some sleep, Mercedes. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Minerva left the room and Mercedes just looked at the floor. She clenched her fist then got ready for bed.

_'Yuki-chan... I promise I will meet with you again.'_

With that she grabbed her fans from their hidden place and went to sleep with them in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

****Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper****

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Mercedes hopped out of her bed and readied herself for the day without much enthusiasm and was walking through the hall of the Sabertooth Guild. She noticed that some of the members looked a little beat up, few were even wrapped in bandages. As she wandered, she saw Lector and Frocsh walking by.

"Lector, Frocsh what happened to them?" She quietly spoke indicating to the injured Guild members.

Lector looked at her curiously before replying. "Some guy from the Fairy Tail Guild stormed the place singlehandedly and attacked the Master last night because he was angry that Yukino was kicked out. The Lady stopped him and had his cat friend as a hostage and, in exchange for letting him go without trouble told the Fairy to leave. He would have done a lot more damage if The Lady hadn't stepped in."

Frocsh the cat in the pink frog costume nodded and said with his trademark smile. "Fro thinks so too."

Mercedes gave her thanks for the information then looked away. "Wow, all that anger over someone else's problems… what did he say when he left?"

"He said for us to take care of our comrades." Lector crossed his arms.

Mercedes nodded once again, then she left the two cats who were staring after her to wander out of the guild. As she was walking through the streets to making her way to the Stadium while she smiled at what she heard from Lector.

"That person is right. We must cherish our comrades." She told herself walking along a wall overlooking a river, two people in a boat saw her and yelled out for her to be careful, Mercedes continued to smile as she waved back a thanks. "So he's from Fairy Tail, I hope I can meet one of the guild members and talk to them some day. They sound like a happy gui-...Family."

She soon arrived at the gates but stopped when she felt a presence behind her, fearing it was her sister she looked behind her to see the members of the 'Fairy Tail A Team' coming towards her. She was rather surprised to see them and even more surprised when they stopped and one of the girls who had long blond hair smiled at her.

"Hey there, are you going to watch the games today, what's your name?" She asked leaning down to her level.

Blushing slightly she whispered "…Mercedes."

"What a nice name, I'm Lucy." The blond, now named Lucy, replied.

Mercedes blushed even more and was forced to look away shyly.

"You're Fairy Tail, right?" She asked even though she already knew they were, they were all wearing matching purple uniforms with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it.

Another member that had pink hair smiled at her.

"Yep. I'm Natsu and I'll answer any question you have about our guild." He puffed out his chest with pride and held his fist over his heart.

Mercedes gathering all her courage asked "What… is a guild?"

To his credit, Natsu held his chin giving her question serious thought before grinning and answered, "A guild is like a family. We cherish each other, help each other to get over hard times and get stronger. We win or fail together."

This was not the answer she was expecting, looking up they could all see the hope in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, and we welcome anyone." He added, not seeing a guild mark on the child.

"Um, I was wondering something else…"

The other woman who had scarlet red hair answered her. "What is it?" her answer was brief and to the point but not harsh as her sisters surely would have been.

Shaking slightly from fear at being scolded Mercedes looked at all of them standing together and asked "Do you think… after the Grand Magic Games...I- I could, possibly join your guild?"

Natsu blinked and like the others was a little surprised at the request. But was the first to recover asking.

"Are you with a guild now?"

This was what she was afraid of, so nodding Mercedes swallowed despite her throat being as dry as a desert and replied "Yes...Sabertooth."

Natsu made no comment or look of disgust, instead he turned to the red haired girl next to him. "What do you think, Erza?"

Erza looked at Mercedes then smiled.

"We will talk tonight after this next game." She assured her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hopeful she smiled and with excitement asked "We'll talk tonight?"

"Yes. I want you to meet me at the bridge that's by the river, it has a small fountain attached to it." Erza directed.

Mercedes nodded then she left to go to the stands while they went to their post for the day's events.

The first game was the monsters of all sorts of rank. The more defeated, the more points. Mercedes watched and was sitting next to her father in the bleachers, who didn't even bother to ask why she was late, and settles in to watch the game. She didn't have much interest in the game but then to her surprise she saw Erza accepting a full challenge to fight alone against all 100 monsters.

Astounded her eyes popping out of her head she thought _'Is she really going to do that? That would be difficult even for Minerva!'_

Mercedes watched as all 100 monsters were slowly whittled down in number and defeated by Erza. She really was tireless as she changed armour so quickly and to suit each monster. The vast amount of them alone was enough to impress Mercedes. And she along with the whole crowd was cheering the announcer was talking over the intercom. Albeit her cheering was much quieter with her father in such close proximity.

"WINNER IS ERZA SCARLET OF FAIRY TAIL!"

Mercedes smiled to herself as she watched Erza, beaten and battered go back to her team.

_'She's strong. I bet she's stronger than Minerva. She has to be.'_ She assured herself.

Later that night she sat on the stone wall waiting for Erza to arrive so she could talk. It was easy leaving the guild, no one paid her much attention so when she told her father and sister she was going out to walk the streets, alone, they 'hmm'ed and let her go.

A half hour later and she was still waiting for Erza to arrive. The fountain was still shooting water into the air and dropping, splashing into the pool below. It was the only sound breaking the silence of the evening. As she began to give up hope of ever leaving Sabertooth and joining Fairy Tail, the sound of shoes hitting stone filled the night.

Turning quickly hoping it was Erza, another figure was walking toward her.

It was Natsu.

When she stood in front of Mercedes he had a brooding look on his face. "Erza wanted to come, but she was too injured. So she told me to rearrange this for tomorrow night."

All the fear that she felt left as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She nodded at Natsu "Oh, okay. I will be back here tomorrow. Tell her that she was amazing taking on all 100 monsters today."

And with that she smiled, waved goodbye to Natsu and quietly snuck back into the guild. Hoping not to be questioned. Luck was on her side as she was able to go into her room without a sideways glance from anyone in Sabertooth.

**Next Day**

Then the next battle was up and it was a Naval battle. There was a giant water sphere suspended in mid air above the arena. Mercedes saw that there was a member from each team but she noticed that the blond frim the other day, Lucy, was in the battle and blinked.

_'Lucy? I wonder what's going to happen?'_ She thought. From earlier battles she knew that Lucy was a Celestial Mage like Yukino, and hoped she had a water spirit.

Very soon after the battle started, Lucy and another member from her guild on the B Team named Juvia were both going head to head at each other. She witnessed Lucy summon a mermaid spirit and just stared at it, knowing that it was a Gold Key Spirit and how rare they were. After a while the mermaid spirit just abandoned Lucy as she was on par with Juvia and she took full advantage of the moment to use a….peculiar spell named after someone called Gray. It was flashy, but very powerful as it managed to knock out three opponents in one fell swoop, save Mercedes' sister and Lucy, but she summoned two more spirits that managed to save her.

_'It's a good thing she had a back up plan.' _She was on the edge of her seat watching the two friends battle as if their life depended on it. She was astounded at how fiercely they were fighting, even though they were from the same guild.

Juvia soon found herself outside of the water, having been distracted by something, leaving Minerva and Lucy left in the battle.

Mercedes frowned at the pairing. She knew how Juvia ended out of the arena but didn't say anything. She left her seat going somewhere else hoping to be closer to the action waiting for her sister to do something bad. She watched from the ground as the Naval battle continued on. To her shock she saw Minerva torturing Lucy even though the battle was already over, that she had already won.

Her mind was blank but for one thing repeating in her mind._ 'What is she doing?! Minerva stop!'_

The beating Lucy was receiving was so bad that she was covered in bruises and cuts. She MUST have had many broken bones. Minerva let her go and then she fell to the ground but Natsu and another member of their team caught her. Minerva slid down the water and landed with ease, uninjured to the ground. Mercedes and two other girls came running to Lucy to heal her wounds. Mercedes, a girl from Fairy Tail named Wendy and another girl from Lamia Scale named Chelia were healing her.

When Minerva saw her little sister helping Lucy she smiled with amusement.

"What's with that look? I only took advantage of the rule." Minerva spoke to the Fairy Tail team and glancing at her sister. "Rather, you should be grateful to me for letting her keep second place. I guess she did not understand that she was useless Trash."

_'So you have healing magic as well? Well then I guess this changes thinks slightly…' _Minerva thought planning something.

After healing Lucy the medical team took Lucy away for her to rest. Mercedes watched both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth do a face off in the middle of the field. They didn't fight but were very close to a confrontation and if Erza wasn't there who knows what would have happened before they left back to their posts.

Erza glared at the Sabertooth team emanating pure malice. "I don't care if you are the strongest guild here. I will only say one thing, you have made enemies of the worst guild to anger."

With that they all dissipated. Mercedes wanted to check on Lucy so she dragged her feet all the way to the healing room, when she saw how badly she was injured and the whole team standing around her she felt even worse and she looked behind her to see Erza coming toward her and lowered her head not able to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Erza." Mercedes muttered, ashamed.

Erza smiled at her despite all that had happened she didn't blame the small cowering child.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything to us." Erza reassured her.

"But still, my sister..." Mercedes had tears pooling at the edge of her eyes and her voice was quivering.

Erza's breath caught in her throat. "Minerva is your sister?"

"Yes, not something I'll ever be proud of but nothing will change that. I am forever bonded to her." She glared at the floor.

Erza stepped closer to Mercedes and patted her head, gently lifting it so her gave was no longer on the floor. And reassuring her said. "True, we can never change our family but thanks to you, Wendy and Chelia, Lucy is going to be alright."

Mercedes was still upset. "Yeah but, I used my magic..."

"What do you mean?" The Reequip Mage asked, confused.

"I used the magic that was trying to keep hidden from my father and sister. Since they saw that I could heal people… I don't even want to know what they'll do to me now…" She trailed off, shaking with fear.

Erza let her eyes soften and she knelt down as she looked at the scared little girl in front of her.

"Don't worry, if they do anything, come to our guild. We will gladly accept someone that would heal a person she didn't know."

Mercedes nodded then they both saw the other members coming to check on Lucy who was starting to wake up.

Later on that day, Mercedes made her way back to the Sabertooth guild. She really didn't want to be there but then she sensed something was off. She could feel all the stares from the other guild members the second she arrived back and not wanting the stares, she quickly went to her room. When she opened the door to her room she froze in her spot when she saw Minerva looking at her, smiling, while sitting on her bed.

"Hello Mercedes." She replied grinning, clearly having been waiting and planning this moment.

"What are you doing in my room?" Mercedes asked, narrowing her eyes, but not having an aggressive stance.

Her sister just tilted her head and pouted, "Aren't you going to congratulate me for winning the Naval battle?"

This only served to anger Mercedes "Why would I do that? So what if you won, what you did was disgusting!"

"Which lead to me and Father learning that you had some magic power that you thought was a good idea to keep from us." She said looking away and out the window.

Mercedes instinctively felt for her fans that were hidden on her person but felt nothing, they weren't at her waist. So looking back at Minerva she saw that her elder sister had them in her hand holding them up mocking smiling at her.

"Mercedes, it's not nice keeping secrets from us." Was all she said, turning her head with an evil glint in her eye.

Truly scared Mercedes demanded, "Give me my fans. Now."

Taking the bait, she laughed and waved the fan's slightly "If you want them, come get them."

Not needing any more motivation, Mercedes charged at her but Minerva vanished into thin air. Mercedes looked behind her to see Minerva grinning at her, toying at her with a hand on her hip.

"So without your fans, you're weak? You're no different than that poor excuse of a wizard I beat today." She sneered.

Mercedes charged at Minerva again planning to hit her but was punched in the face, she staggered but didn't fall. She didn't have time to be surprised as her sister's knee slammed hard in her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and dropped to her knees in pain, trying to get her breath back. Minerva smiled at her little sister.

"How can you get your fans back if you can't even lay a hand on me? Such a pity that you're weak, but what's worse for you is that Father wants you out of this guild and he wants your fans broken as penance for being weak and lying to us."

Before Minerva could leave Mercedes grabbed her by the bottom of her dress. Minerva looked down at her little sister who was looking at her.

"Please…" She pleaded to her sister "Don't break them."

Minerva continued to look at her grin grew as she turned around. "On second thought, I love to hear you begging. Beg more to me and I'll give you back your little fans." She said waving them in the air.

Mercedes hated to beg but if that meant she could have her fans back then she would. So she lowered her head and pleaded.

"Please give them back. Please. I don't want to lose them."

Minerva dropped the fans next to Mercedes then left the room.

Turning at the door she said. "Good bye, weakling."

After Minerva left the room, Mercedes was on still her knees looking at her fans. Of all things that could break her, if there was one weakness she had, her sister found it and toyed with it.

"I have to get out of here before something else happens." She told herself.

So quickly forcing her body off the floor she grabbed her case and packed everything that was important to her then she left the guild without saying anything or looking at anyone.

She couldn't bare too witness the glares.


	4. Chapter 4

****Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper****

**Chapter 4**

As she carried her luggage around the streets, Mercedes remembered that she had to meet with Erza so then she headed for the bridge weaving through the cobbled streets and narrow alleyways. While she was quickly ducking around people she knocked into someone, causing her to fall onto the ground. Standing quickly and apologising profusely, Mercedes looked up into the hooded face of the woman she nearly ran over.

"Don't worry about it, Mercedes. It was an accident, you would never mean to hurt me." The hooded stranger said and walked away, leaving Mercedes confused as she caught a slight of blond hair.

Watching the stranger leave, she had a strange sense of Déjà vu. Almost as if she _knew _the person but couldn't remember how.

Suddenly remembering her meeting that she was going to and continued her run, when she got to the fountain she saw Erza standing at the bridge looking out over the river. Erza turned her head at the sound of her running and blinked as Mercedes went up to her.

"Mercedes, what's with the suitcase?" She frowned at the sight of it.

Mercedes' smile faded and she looked away.

"When I got back to my guild, I found my sister in my room. She told me that since I had the nerve to keep secrets from her and father, I was to be kicked out of the guild and to never be in their sight ever again."

Erza's frown turned into a scowl when she heard this then placed a hand on Mercedes head. "You must have had it rough. You look like you just finished crying."

"Oh yeah, I had to beg my sister to not break my fans." She whispered.

Erza closed her eyes and sighed, trying to bury her anger at Minerva. "Mercedes, let's go to another place and talk more. I want to hear your side of the story on what happened…. actually I want to hear your whole childhood."

Mercedes nodded then they both left to talk in a different place. Erza had taken her suitcase saying that she had enough to carry.

Erza had led them to an all night cake shop where she ordered five cakes (one for Mercedes and four for her) and two cups of tea.

Mercedes began her tail.

"This so-called family for me, started as far back as I can remember. I had never seen either my father or Minerva have a soft side. Even though, in the beginning, I wasn't sure if I was even going to be a wizard, but then one day out of the blue while I was home alone, I noticed that I had a signs of using different magic. I didn't say anything because I knew that if my father had found out about it then he was not only going to scold me for not telling him but have me go through abusive training. Even more so then he already had me through."

Erza frowned then asked. "Did you ever think Minerva would have told you anything, to prepare you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, between the ages of 1 and 7, I didn't even know I had a sister or a father. I was being looked after by servants that weren't wizards."

"So you met Minerva when you were just 7?" she asked, surprised that someone could abandon their child for seven years.

"Yes." The young wizard confirmed. "It's something I don't enjoy or particularly want to remember because I would have nightmares about it and everything else that I had to endure whenever I'm around them."

"What happened when you first met your father and Minerva?" Erza reluctantly asked, not wanting to bring up painful memories.

Mercedes lowered her head, closing her eyes as she delved into the past.

"The day I met my father and Sister, would be counted as the same day everything became a living nightmare."

**(FLASHBACK)**

7 year old Mercedes was in a drawing room, designed to house guests for parties but today the young child was sitting on one of the large chairs with a sketch pad in hand. She was drawing kanji on some paper using black ink, and had been told she was quite the artist for her age. It was getting late and nearing the time for lunch so, putting her paintings down, she left the room to go to her bedroom to put away her inks and brushes and clean up. While she was in her room the door opened behind her then she looked to see one of the servants coming to her.

She smiled up at him. "Hello Ryu-san."

He bowed low in a sign of respect. "Hello Mercedes. I see you're already dressed."

"What is it?" She asked, he wasn't usually this formal and his carefree smile wasn't in place.

He looked away then back at her. "Your father and sister are coming."

She blinked in confusion. "My father and sister?"

"Yes. Come now, they are already here."

They both left the bedroom and traversed the hallways to enter a large room that was seemingly empty. When she gave the room a good look over, she noticed two people sitting at a large table. Mercedes thought that that the man, to her, looked like a giant… who also appeared to be furious. Sitting next to him was a beautiful teenage girl that looked like an older mirrored version of her. The giant man looked at Mercedes.

"Come here." He ordered, scowling.

She slowly walked over to them, slightly intimidated by the man's stare and kneeled before them. Her father looked at her through those angry eyes of his then he turned his head to Ryu who was still standing in the doorway.

"Has she shown any signs of magic?" He barked.

"No sir."

He snorted his glare somehow deepening. "How pathetic. What has she been doing this whole time then?"

Ryu was happy to answer this, "She has been learning what you wanted her to learn, reading, writing, callig-"

Her father cut him off. "All I want for her is to learn is to be strong! She doesn't need anything else!"

Mercedes did a little flinch at her father's outburst. Gemma looked at Mercedes then scowled at her.

"This is our first meeting and you're already showing signs of weakness!" He shouted, clenching his fists and banging them on the table.

At that moment, Gemma stood up and turned his gaze to Ryu.

"I want to see what she has been doing."

Ryu nodded then they all went to the room that had all of the paintings. Just looking at them made Gemma even more outraged than he already was. The next thing Mercedes saw was her paintings being destroyed by her father's magic tearing them all to shreds. After they were all destroyed she went to one of the of the paintings that had remained mostly intact and picked it up.

Gemma glared as he yelled at her. "What are you doing?! It's all trash! In this family we don't need weaklings or trash! All we want in this family is power and that is it, you stupid child!"

Mercedes put the piece down then her father left, storming out of the room.

That evening, since Mercedes was still distraught about all of her paintings that she had days, close to weeks painting, being destroyed in seconds. She had no wish to go to her bed so instead she aimlessly walked through the hallway's but then stopped abruptly when she saw Minerva with her back turned to her. Mercedes wondered if Minerva was just a bit nicer than their father. There had to be a small chance, right?

Mercedes deciding, walked faster and went to her sister. Minerva heard small footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her little sister coming to her. When Mercedes got to her she reached out to her but Minerva frowned and slapped her little sister's hand away.

Mercedes blinked as she stared up at her older sister, expecting this but still shocked at her reaction. "But Sister, I..."

Minerva looked down at her sister in disappointment.

"Don't call me that. Either address me as Lady or Minerva. Just because we are sisters, does not mean I have to be nice to you. Right now you're weak and that annoys me. In this family you are forbidden to be weak or ask for help. If you want Father or me to notice you, you have to be strong, or you'll end up like the paintings that became trash." She 'huffed' and turned back down the hallway, leaving a stunned, little child behind.

Mercedes was more struck from what she heard then the actual strike to her hand. Minerva made not move to turn back to her little sister as she left. Mercedes on the other hand slowly went to her room and got ready for bed. As she got ready and changed her clothes, she could hear her father yelling down the hallway.

"There is no way that girl will ever be accepted into this family if she is going to be weak and can't use magic!" He shouted as the sound of something breaking could also be heard.

Mercedes crawled into her bed and hugged herself into a tight ball as she silently cried herself to sleep.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

After hearing that story from Mercedes, Erza shook her head in disgust and closed her eyes. She didn't know how anyone could be that cruel to another human, especially their own child.

"I feel very sorry for you. Families shouldn't treat each other like that." Erza said, opening her eyes and looking at the small, mentally scarred mage. She couldn't help but see a reflection of herself from her time at the Tower of Heaven, before she escaped.

Mercedes looked up at her. "It was when I turned 11… that's when things got worse, because Minerva paid an unexpected visit and caught me doing some magic on the garden…"

Erza sighed as she looked at her, she had an idea of why and how it became worse.

An idea popped into her head "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head and Erza smiled at the hope there, "Yes, please I would want nothing more!" Mercedes nearly shouted a huge smile on her face, but it quickly fell "…but I do have a question though."

"Sure, what is it?" Erza was curious what kind of question would cause such a huge smile to fall.

Mercedes blushed as she played with the hem of her dress with her fingers and had a shy smile on her face.

"Will you be my big sister?"

Erza blinked and brought her hand to her chin, pretending to contemplate, then smiled after the child's smile slowly faded to a frightened look and brought Mercedes, who squeaked in surprise, into a full hug.

"Aww, you're so cute. Let me handle that big bully. I'll make her feel sorry for what she did to you all your life." Erza promised.

"Thank you, Erza-nee." Mercedes beamed back.

Erza looked at her with mock anger. "What did you call me?"

"Erza-nee. Do you not like it?" Clearly the anger was too convincing as the small girl became timid again.

Erza smiled, she would have to instil some confidence in this child, and rubbed Mercedes head.

"Are you kidding, I love it. Erza-nee…it has a nice ring to it."

Mercedes smiled then hugged Erza back tight tucking her head under the older mages chin.

"Then I'll call you it from now on!"

"Okay then, imouto (little sister). But only you can call me that."

Mercedes was still in Erza's arms as they laughed and she carried the small mage back to meet with the rest of Fairy Tail to tell them the big news of Mercedes joining them.

Hiding from around the corner was Minerva. She had heard everything and smiled in amusement.

"Tisk tisk, Mercedes, do you really think that, Fairy will have a chance against me?" She sneered "Let's not forget that we're sisters by blood, whether you will it to be different, or not. At this point, I might need you for something later, but in the mean time I'll let you have this weak guild comfort you, since you're too weak to handle being on you own. You still cling to people and crave affection."

Minerva turned leaving to go back to her own guild, which she thought superior in every way.


	5. Chapter 5

****Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper****

**Chapter 5**

Two days had passed since Mercedes had formally became a member of Fairy Tail and a lot had happened. Mercedes got her first official guild mark on her right shoulder and joined her new family in the member's stands to watch the fight between, Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Gajeel, and Sabertooth's Twins Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue. Mercedes was extremely proud of Natsu for beating Sting and Rogue singlehandedly… After he shipped his partner off in a mine cart. The thing that was most surprising to her, was that she felt no sympathy at watching her former team mates loosing, but she brushed it off the first time without feeling the pressure from her father.

Speaking of her father, she looked over to where he was sitting and saw that he was the only one in the stands as he was not only furious, but he had heavy aura surrounding him making people give him a wide berth. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the sight, because she was thankful not only for not being forced to sit next to him, but because had she been next to him she wouldn't be allowed to move away.

Mercedes looked at the Sabertooth team and blinked in question when she saw that her sister wasn't there among the team. Mercedes then left the team stand and decided to walk through the halls. She could still hear the announcements that were being shouted by the announcers through the speakers. Tomorrow was a day off for every team and the following day would be the day of the big finale of the Grand Magic Games.

Mercedes walked blissfully happy through the halls but then stopped mid stride when she sensed that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Mercedes." A voice echoed slightly in the empty hallway.

Mercedes turned around and saw Minerva coming to her.

"Minerva..." She said, frowning back at her older sister.

Minerva ignored the look of contempt and smiled at her. "I see that you don't looked troubled about the match."

Mercedes, feeling much braver now that her sister had less power over her, laughed "Of course not, for once I'm glad that Sabertooth lost."

"Is that so?" the elder mage said, not feeling troubled at all, keeping a calm demeanour.

"Yes."

She smiled wickedly at the child "In that case I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Mercedes asked, all her confidence fading like a balloon having been popped by a pin.

Minerva's smile grew and a light ignited in her eye's "Yes. If Sabertooth wins, you have to come back but not as a family member. So you will be doing everything I tell you, like a personal slave."

Mercedes blinked, her breath catching in her throat making it difficult to breathe. "And if you lose?"

"I'll leave Sabertooth and go somewhere else." She told her nonchalantly, still not bothered as the prospect of losing was not possible.

Thinking long about the deal, Mercedes finally said "It sounds like a fair deal to me."

Minerva was quite happy at the agreement and shook her little sister's hand, before she turned to leave but stopped after a few steps and looked over her shoulder at Mercedes telling her.

"I suggest that you get ready to come back since Sabertooth is only one point short under Fairy Tail."

"I'm not worried." The young mage said, her chin held high.

Minerva frowned. "Why is that?"

"I have faith in Fairy Tail, which something I ever had in Sabertooth." She proudly told her sister.

Minerva looked amused. "Ha! Are you saying that you think Erza is stronger than me?"

Mercedes smiled back at her. "…Much."

Mercedes then turned her back on her sister and quickly walked down the hall, wanting nothing more than to sprint back to her guild. Minerva frowned at her little sister who was now gone, she 'tisked' her anger rising at the small mage's words.

"Just you wait, Mercedes. When Sabertooth wins I will make you suffer for abandoning our guild and saying a foolish thing like that."

Minerva left to go back to the Sabertooth guild.

**The next day**

Mercedes and Erza were both walking together through the near empty streets. Mercedes didn't tell Erza that Minerva had spoken to her the day before, she felt it would cause unnecessary problems. While they were out they both went to a green field to have a small picnic. Mercedes never been on one before and Erza told her that the last time she tried to have a picnic it got ruined twice in one day. She was not going to mention how.

"Erza-nee?" Mercedes tentatively asked.

"Yes?" The Re-Equip mage looked down at her companion.

"What's your favourite snack?"

Erza thought about it. "I would have to say that out of them all, I love strawberry cake and cheesecake."

Mercedes looked at the large amount of cakes that with them. "Is that why you brought this much cake?"

"Yes, have you had them before?"

The smaller mage looked down in shame "No."

Erza set the cloth mat down on the grass and took out all the food (mainly cake) down, she took a slice of the strawberry cake and took a large bite and hummed in delight, she noticed that Mercedes was staring at her. Erza smiled and got a piece out for her then she put a bit on a fork and had it front of Mercedes's mouth.

"Say 'Ahh', Mercedes."

Mercedes opened her mouth and Erza put the piece into her mouth.

"How is it?" She asked, as the child closed her eyes, savouring the taste.

"That was delicious." Mercedes smiled, she was sure she was going to get a sweet tooth if she stayed with Erza.

"Then let's until our hearts are content." The scarlet haired mage told her, giving her more cake.

"Yeah!"

She was happy that her small charge was enjoying herself, so she added "After we have our picnic, we can go to the water park that's in town."

"Okay, Erza-nee."

Later that day they both went to the indoor water amusement park. When they got there Mercedes went playing with Wendy and Chelia. After playing with her new friends for a while, Mercedes noticed that all the other guilds were there at the park, except Sabertooth, which to her wasn't surprising, they were not a very social guild.

Mercedes went to get a drink but she stopped on the way when a couple of things caught her eye. She saw a family happily playing in a pool then she spotted two young women. The two young women both had white hair and blue eyes so Mercedes assumed that they were siblings. She saw how happy they were.

_'I wish I could be like that with Minerva.' _She thought saddened at her own relationship.

Mercedes walked over to another pool and sat down at the edge, her feat in the water. She was sipping her drinking but looked up when she saw Erza coming toward her.

"Is something wrong, Mercedes?" She asked and sat down next to her.

The younger mage sighed and lowered her drink "I was just thinking about something."

"Come on" Erza put a hand on her shoulder "let's go talk."

They both went to a food stand and Erza smiled at her.

"What has been bothering you?"

Mercedes didn't look at her preferring not to make eye contact as she was a little embarrassed and began to talk. "Sometimes I wonder if Minerva ever cared for me. Or did she ever love me? If she did, then I don't remember it at all."

Erza nodded and brought Mercedes in to a one armed hug. "I'm sure your sister must have done something to show a little sign that she cared. After all even siblings that fight all the time will care on some level."

"Well I don't know if this counts, but... Not too long ago she brought me into an awkward hug with my head at her stomach." She shivered remembering the action.

"Do you not like being touched?" Erza asked, removing her arm.

"It's not that-" The young mage quickly said waving her arms a little "-I just feel uncomfortable whenever she touches me, especially after she did something bad like what she did to Lucy."

Erza patted Mercedes on her back to reassure her that what happened with Lucy was not her fault. "You don't have to worry about that Mercedes. You're in Fairy tail now, an official member, so your sister can't take you from us."

Mercedes looked like she was about to cry then Erza pulled her into an embrace. "Like I said before, you're so cute."

"Thank you, Erza-nee." Mercedes sniffed.

"You're welcome."

Then they left the food stand and Erza ran into a friend from the guild, Mistgun, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company, that is until Ichia came barrelling through the pool and Mistgun tackled Erza out of the way…Grabbing her chest.

"Ah, Im Sorry!" He yelled moving away and blushing heavily under his scarf.

Erza quickly forgave him.

But then Natsu came flying behind Ichia and ended up grabbing the top of Erza's swimsuit nearly pulling it off.

"W- What are you doing!?" She yelled and kicked him so hard he want soaring through the air.

Mercedes couldn't stop laughing at the circumstances, it was clear that Mistgun and Erza liked each other, but it seemed the world wanted to stop them any way it could.

"Th-This isn't funny Mercedes!" Erza yelled, embarrassed that she had seen everything.

The young girl was not put out by the yelling "Yes… It is!" She said through the laughs. Her sides were in bits from laughing so hard.

Erza helped Mistgun out of the pool and supported him as they walked over to the benches, but sadly just as they were walking, they got snatched up in the 'tunnel of love' water slide. Mercedes watched as a few were snatched there then she frowned getting her fans out.

"Hold on Erza-nee, I'll get you out of there!"

She opened her fans.

"Time: Year of the Snake!"

A large, human sized snake appeared and went opened its wings and flew on the edge of the slide to catch up to Erza. Erza had saw Mercedes use her magic and was surprised.

_'That magic is just like Lucy's! Only it's by time and year.' _She thought to herself still embraced with Mistgun.

Mercedes caught up to Erza and got her out of the ride and the snake was in the air. For them it was a perfect time because the whole water park was turned to ice. Then they saw Natsu use his flames and destroyed everything in sight, screaming.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing? Don't Freeze The Damn Pool!"

When it was all over and both Master Markov and Mavis were crying over the bill, Mercedes went to where Fairy Tail was staying. For the night she slept in the same bed with Erza and for Lucy that was a relief, she wouldn't have to worry about some of the Sabertooth members taking revenge during the night. Erza slept with Mercedes in her arms. She smiled when she felt Mercedes snuggling into her.

"Onee -san..." She said in her sleep, an easy smile on her face.

Erza fought off the urge to squeeze the sleeping child in her arms as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

****Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper****

**Chapter 6**

It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Mercedes was running through the halls to the Fairy Tail stands so she wouldn't be late for the match but was forced to skid to a halt when she saw Minerva not too far from her smiling. It wasn't a normal smile it was one of her smiles that made her feel discomfort.

"Hello Mercedes, there have been a change of plans." She told her in a sickly sweet voice that Mercedes knew was fake.

Mercedes took a step backwards considering running there were other ways to the stands. "What are you going to do?"

Minerva had her little sister back against the wall. She smiled as she looked into her little sisters eyes. "The deal we made is off. You are going to help me to get Sabertooth to victory."

"Why would I want to help you?" She hissed, glaring at her older sister.

Minerva grabbed Mercedes by the jaw, pulling her head upwards, which one of the things she hated.

"That wasn't a request, Mercedes. You are coming with me whether you like it or not." Minerva told her, her smile gone, replaced by a sneer.

Mercedes just looked at her sister in fear.

**With Erza**

Erza was walking with her team out onto the competition field. As she was walking, her mind began to wander.

_'I know I should stay focused on winning but where is Mercedes?_ She thought to herself, worried for the little mage._ 'Knowing her, she would have followed me here or told me she was going to be late. She already told me that Sabertooth is very prideful that_ _they demand to win the games, and they would not take kindly for one of their own joining a rival guild. Well, for now I'll stay focused on the games.'_

Soon Erza and her team stood on the field, waiting for the starting bell. They everything planned out, with help from First Master Mavis and then they headed out to carry out their tasks.

Team Fairy Tail go on the move, as guided by Mavis. Rufus, sensing this from his hiding place, fires a lightning attack at them, but, thanks to Mavis, the team manage to avoid it. Mavis then proceeds to move the team around the city to find opponents: Erza finds Jenny and quickly defeats her; Gajeel locates the Trimens and manages to knock out Ren and Eve; Hibiki manages to get out of his line of fire only to run into Gray, who freezes him, putting Fairy Tail back in the lead. As Mavis continues her strategy very composed and focused as she gives out her orders, Marakov remembers that she was known as the "Fairy Tactician" during her tenure as the guild leader.

Ichiya, upon finding that the Trimens are defeated, vows to avenge them, only to get knocked out by Jura from behind, effectively knocking Team Blue Pegasus out of the game with all their members defeated. Elsewhere Chelia manages to beat Risley, putting Lamia Scale in a tie for first with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Seeing this and being questioned by the other members if she has a plan for Jura, Mavis admits she doesn't know how to deal with him yet.

Fairy Tail takes the lead after Gray's victory over Rufus. As the team proceeds, Juvia is found by Chelia, just as Mavis predicted. Elsewhere, Erza heads to another area, expecting to fight Minerva but much to her surprise, encounters Kagura instead. While Mavis begins tearing up over her failed prediction, the two Mages fight. Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and Minerva materializes through it and attacks the two, wanting to join the battle. With that, the trio of the three strongest women from Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth were getting for a showdown everyone in the audience was shocked. The next thing that took place was to see the female trio fight each other.

"I won't back down regardless of who my opponent is." Erza told the two that stood in front of her.

'_Erza… Why do you protect Gerard? According to Millianna the amount of pain he caused you… was something that should have been unforgivable.' _Kagura thought looking over at the scarlet haired mage.

"You've caused the pillars of my guild to become quite unsteady." Minerva told them confident in her power "In the meantime, your guilds, Erza, Kagura… Try to desperately claw their way back up the food chain. I'll have to make your delusions of grandeur end here."

"You talk too much" Erza told her.

"Enough Chit Chat. Come" Kagura exclaimed.

As the women face off, the members of their respective guilds are confident in the victory of their guild mates. Analysing their opponents, the three Mages rush into battle. Despite their attempts, none of them are able to overpower the others. Catching her off guard, Erza kicks Kagura through a wall and takes herself along with her. Minerva attacks Kagura at point-blank range but fails to inflict significant damage as she returns to deliver a blow. Minerva activates her Magic and summons Yagdo Rigora to attack, creating a large explosion which engulfs the area and attracts the attention of other participants. However, Erza and Kagura remain, injured but steady.

"I see… I had no idea the two of you were so… Durable." She told them, smiling "There'll be no end to this if I keep toying with you too. I'm going to change things up a little."

Minerva had her magic appear and showed her prey that she had gotten a hold of. "I caught a stray kitten just now. And my sister earlier."

Erza and Kagura were both in shock to see that it was Millianna and Mercedes.

"Millianna...Mercedes...what are you doing to them?"

Minerva smiled at Erza. "Can't you see it? Their faces writhing in agony? Their magic is continuously being sapped from her within this space" As if in response both of the captured occupants convulsed and screamed in pain. "Spare me your rage, I have no intension of using them as bait."

Both Erza and Kagura gave her a look of loathing.

"Those are the expressions I wanted to see." Minerva returned their look with glee. "So delicious… the looks on your faces."

"Release Millianna" Kagura demanded. "I will not ask again, release my comrade while you still breathe."

"If you want her, come and take her." Minerva challenged.

Kagura, as quick as lightning, closed the gap and drew her sword part way intending to kill Minerva. "You shall be the second Tiger I devour."

"I do hope this one tastes better than your last." As Minerva finished her speech, Erza was suddenly in her place. Her instincts kicked in to block the attack from Kagura.

'_I got switched in'_ Erza thought.

"Why don't you two claw each other's eyes out? The victor shall become my prey." And with a swish of her arm, both Millianna and Mercedes vanished "If Kagura wins then I'll release the cat, but if Erza wins I'll release my little sister. However if both of you lose to me, you'll never see them again."

"How shameful… you were the one who interrupted our fight to begin with." Erza told her, still struggling with Kagura.

"Pulling the strings and making others move on your whim… That is what defines a king. "Minerva told them over her shoulder. "The two of you should be flattered… Even for someone as heralded as myself, I'd be lucky. To leave unscathed if I took on both of you on at the same time. See I just paid you both a compliment. Remember this… A king must win using any means necessary."

"Give Millianna and Mercedes back!" Erza shouted.

"Don't you dare…" Kagura took on a dark look "PRETEND TO BE HER FRIEND!"

"It seems you two have a lot to talk about." Minerva said, walking away "I'll leave you be."

"I shall accept your conditions, release Millianna at once!" Kagura shouted as Minerva vanished.

Erza clenched onto her swords even tighter. "Millianna, Mercedes." She whispered "It seems she got the best of us." She told Kagura.

"Silence." Kagura demanded "I'll cut you down… Then I'll devour the Tiger-Lady."

Erza looked over and saw Kagura charging at her then they began to fight again.

**In the Dimension of Minerva's magic.**

Minerva watch in amusement as she went to Mercedes and lifted her chin.

"Well Mercedes, how was that?"

Mercedes glared at her. "Why are you doing this? Did Father tell you to do this?"

Minerva giggled at her question. "Father had nothing to do with it. I'm just doing a little experiment. I guess I should also tell you that Father will no longer be the Guild Master of Sabertooth."

Mercedes was struck when she heard that, but the strange thing was, she wasn't sad. "What? Why?"

Her sister smiled at her. "It's another test I have for my experiment."

"Experiment?" the young Fairy asked, nearly afraid of the answer.

"Yes, the power of feelings. I'm sure you saw the battle of the dragon slayers and how the combatant, the flame head, from Fairy Tail won. Well later that evening Father 'killed' Lector and Sting struck him down with his magic. I was impressed but I wanted to see more of it. I wondered if there really is such a power would come so easily from emotions, so after seeing you with Erza for a time during the games, I wanted to see what the result of it being." She told her sister, who struggled to break free from her grasp but was unable.

Minerva smiled at her efforts but in this dimension, she was the ruler. "Oh Mercedes, your struggling never ceases to amuse me."

Mercedes stopped her struggling and lowered her head not wanting to look at her sister anymore.

"What would happen if your experiment fails?" She asked, if only to placate her sister.

"It wouldn't bother me but it will bother you." She warned.

Minerva leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I hope you're prepared to come with me when the Grand Magic Games are over. If you're very lucky Erza might be able to save you, little weakling."

Minerva caressed her sister's cheek in some form of affection and chuckled but then frowned a little.

"Their fight is taking too long, I may as well entertain myself while I wait." She told Mercedes, stepping away from her and looking at the distance.

Looking up the young mage saw Minerva go to Millianna who was passed out and was also being held captive.

"Minerva, what are you about to do?" her voice quivered as she asked.

Minerva grinned sadistically as her hand was covered in white aura then looked back at Mercedes. "Right now, I just want to play with the little kitten."

With that said she struck Millianna across her back, causing large gashes to appear making her scream out in pain. Mercedes struggled to break free but couldn't as began to beg Minerva to stop.

After a while Millianna was passed out from the torture and Mercedes had tears streaming down her face. Minerva went to her and lifted her chin up then smiled as the distressed Mercedes looking up at her.

"What's with the tears? You don't even know this weak mage." She scolded.

"Why are you so cruel!? You're just like Father!" Mercedes screamed as she struggled with all her might to free herself from her bonds.

"Not quite." Minerva turned away from Millianna and back at her sister "An apple doesn't fall too far from the tree but this one isn't fully the same. Making people suffer is like music to my ears and amusement to my eyes."

"..." Mercedes refused to respond but glared at her sister.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't put a harmful hand to you though." Minerva told her, a half joking expression on her face.

Mercedes' expression hardened as she said "...you already did."

"I don't recall striking you…" She said putting a hand on her chin "but I should go back and get the points and win the tournament."

With that Minerva turned to leave and using her magic she opened a portal out of her dimension to the tournament. When her sister was gone, Mercedes looked at Millianna then lowered her head closing her eyes.

"I'm so useless. I couldn't do anything to help you." She whispered, angry at herself.

"It's okay... kid." Came the reply.

Mercedes blinked then looked up to see that Millianna was fully conscious, looking at her with a weak smile, despite the pain she must have been in. Her back was still bleeding from the wounds.

"You cared... and that's enough... for me." She comforted Mercedes, knowing that the kid was blaming herself for everything that had happened.

Mercedes nodded, blinking back tears. "I wish there was some way to get out of here, but I already know that only my sister can release us."

Not too long after that Millianna and Mercedes were both released by Minerva. Mercedes had saw Kagura on the ground bleeding from what she assumed was a sword wound. She looked behind her to see that Minerva was Erza were about to start fighting. They took their battle somewhere else while Mercedes went to Kagura and Millianna.

Mercedes checked them then she placed her hands over both of them.

"Time: Power of the Horse." She said, pooling every bit of strength into the spell, a spectral horse appeared, raised itself on its hind legs and neighed before disappearing. She hoped that this would be strong enough without her fans.

Since she didn't have her fans, her powers were severely diminished, she could only stop the bleeding on them both. Kagura looked at her and Mercedes grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay." She told the Mermaid Heel mage "I managed to stop the bleeding and your wound isn't life threatening."

"Thank...you." Kagura whispered, her breathing was laboured and she was tired from blood loss.

Mercedes nodded then she looked up to see the medical team rushing towards them. They took Millianna and Kagura to the resting room so that their wounds would get treated even more. After they left, Mercedes ran to look for Erza.

_'This isn't about winning anymore! I got to find sister Erza and fast!'_ She thought sprinting as fast as she could in the direction of loud bangs and destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

****Edited by: Trying To Put Pen To Paper****

**Chapter 7**

Mercedes ran as fast as she could toward the loud banging and clouds of dust that could only be from Erza and Minerva, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Erza fighting Minerva. It was shocking to see that both women were injured but she saw that Erza had a badly wounded leg.

'_Erza-nee...how did you manage to keep fighting my sister so much with that injured leg?'_ She thought to herself, looking at Erza's near broken leg.

Mercedes continued to watch in amazement as the two women fought each other. Erza attempts to stand up despite Minerva telling her she can't.

She retorts saying "Ill manage… somehow. This is a fight I must win… at any and all costs. I'll stand up… as many times as need's be!" Erza stood on her feet. "I'll show you… picking a fight with our guild… was the biggest mistake of your life."

"Such anger…It's unbecoming." Minerva teased.

"You dare hurt Lucy…My Nakama, Kagura and Millianna. Even your own sister. Anger? I'm seething." With that, she gave her a look that would scare death himself.

This only resulting in Minerva attacking. Though she is damaged and the audience is surprised by Minerva's Magic, Erza sees through it and continues to attack her enemy.

"My rage… Is my Guilds Rage!" She shouted "Second Origin, Release!" releases her second origin, allowing her to Reequip into a new armour. The armour that Erza was now wearing was the Legendary Nakagami Armour.

Mercedes eyes widen in shock.

_'That armour! I've heard about it. This armour is the only armour that can work against Minerva's magic. It was so hard to get to but now, after years of inactivity Erza-nee is wearing it!'_

Mercedes smiled as she saw Minerva use a blast wave at Erza but it was sliced through. Erza glared at Minerva and spoke.

"You have done a lot in these games. You harmed my guild, my friends and your own little sister. For making those I hold near and dear your playthings."

Minerva took a step back. For once in her life she was afraid. "Impossible! Where does your vast reservoir of magic come from!

Erza smiled as she took a step towards Minerva.

"This is Payback!"

"NO! STOP! I- I'M-"

Minerva didn't have a chance to finish as Erza attacked her and defeated her in their battle. Mercedes was in shock but she was glad that Erza had beaten Minerva. Erza then re-equipped back into her previous outfit that she had on. After she was back in her normal red cloth armour she turned, leaving the defeated Minerva on the ground.

Erza stumbled, her leg still giving her terrible pain but then stopped when she saw Mercedes running to her. She knew that Mercedes must have went around so that she wouldn't see Minerva, as much as she dislikes her sister, it was hard to see her on the ground beaten and bruised.

"Erza-nee, let me treat your wounds." She asked, even though she had very little magic left.

Erza smiled at her and rested a hand on the younger mage's head. "Not at the moment, I still have a tournament to win and if you heal me now I will be disqualified, I will let you when the game is over."

"Okay."

Erza walked past her to join the rest of her team when a huge Sabertooth guild mark appeared in the sky, then stopped and Mercedes looked at her.

She tilted her head as she wondered what could have caused Erza to turn to her. "What is it, Onee-san?"

"Go heal Minerva." Erza told her with the utmost seriousness.

Mercedes blinked, quickly glanced at the mage on the ground behind them then looked away as Erza continued. "It's alright Mercedes. I know you don't want to, but at least heal her so that she can keep her pride and get back up. After all, she is already out of the tournament."

Mercedes nodded then turned to do as bid and heal Minerva, while Erza left to join her team to fight, Sting who was the only combatant left from the Sabertooth team.

**Mercedes**

Mercedes ran to where Minerva was laying beaten on the ground. When she got to her she was surprised for she saw Minerva, who was always so confident and sure of herself, crying. Never in her life had Mercedes seen Minerva, her strong older sister, shed a tear over anything. As she went to kneel next to Minerva, her sister opened her eyes and looked directly at her.

"Mercedes..." She said, half sobbing.

The younger sibling's heart softened, and all the hate and resentment left her. She kindly spoke to her sister, "I'm here."

Mercedes crouched down then placed her hands on Minerva's ribcage and, summoning all the magic energy she could without her fans, started healing her. As she was healing Minerva she didn't say anything and neither did Minerva who was just lying there, tears pouring from her eyes.

After healing Minerva, they both stood but Mercedes didn't look at her older blood relative. Minerva glanced at Mercedes before turning to leave but stopped in her tracks turning back.

"...Mercedes..."

The young mage looked at her, and slightly hesitant, asked. "What is it, Minerva?"

Looking over her shoulder at her sister, she told her younger sister something she never thought she would say. "...Thank you."

With that, Minerva walked away, leaving a stunned Mercedes alone on the battle field. It wasn't long before she heard the announcements from the game updates.

"THE WINNER TEAM OF THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL!"

Mercedes smiled widely when she heard the final score. _'You did it! The guild is the strongest and now everyone knows it.'_ She said to herself, ecstatic.

Mercedes sprinted in the direction Erza had taken to look for the team and when she found them she began to treat all of their wounds. After their wounds were partly healed thanks to Mercedes' magic, Erza walks over to Sting and asks why he didn't attack to which he answers he can see the bond between them makes them strong and he feels he wouldn't be able to see Lector again if he had attacked. At that moment, Millianna suddenly arrives carrying both Mercedes' fans and Lector who is revealed to be alive and well. Sting races over and hugs his friend. Thus the games come to an end.

As everyone congratulates and compliments Fairy Tail, Erza asks if they saw a signal from the Rescue Team but nobody has. Sting asks the group why Natsu didn't participate which Erza hesitates to answer. Gray looks towards the castle and prays for the safety of the team. Inside the castle, the group are still combating the guards and the Garou Knights, but are on the verge of being overwhelmed. Suddenly, the shadows of the corridor attack the guards and the Garou Knights and sweep them into the darkness, much to the Rescue Team's confusion. As this goes on, Jellal realizes that the Future Lucy had told him that she arrived on July 4th but really came July 3rd, a day earlier then the prediction and doesn't fit in with the time they had sensed the dark Magic within the stadium. The reason they had been sensing the dark Magic is because of the residue on her clothes she had used to go through the Eclipse. Meaning there was another person they had been sensing…

Back in the castle, Arcadios finally catches up to Hisui and Darton. She tells him all the solders are up to speed and she is about to commence operations. Arcadios apologizes in advances for what he's about to do and give her his sword, citing if his doubt is unjustified against a royal, he will take his life. He then asks about who told her about the bad future, citing his meeting of the Future Lucy and her uncertainty not matching up to what Hisui had told him. However, Hisui reveals that it was not a girl who had told her of the predictions but a man. Back in the corridors, the rescue team hear someone coming toward them. Natsu calls out for the person to identify themselves and he does, revealing himself as Rogue Cheney, and claiming that he came from the future.

Future Rogue explains that he came back in time to make sure they open the door, stating that Eclipse can be used to defeat the attacking Dragons. However, the Dragons are the rulers in his future and humanity is almost extinct because someone prevented Eclipse from being used, and he's therefore come back to kill that person. Believing that the door will be closed if the person lives, Future Rogue attacks Lucy, who he claims is the culprit. However, his attack is intercepted by Lucy's future counterpart, who takes the blow, much to everyone's surprise. Injured, she falls to the ground, claiming she'd have never done such a thing. As she dies, the future Lucy tells the others not to cry for her, but they say otherwise since she is still their Lucy. Saying she wished to travel with them, the Lucy of the future dies as her Fairy Tail comrades shed tears. However, still believing that Lucy will cause doom in the future, the Rogue of the future attacks again with renewed force but before he can do so, he is sent flying by Natsu, who tells him he will protect the future.

As Future Rogue reels from the strike, Lucy is advised to escape by Loke, with Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther lily accompanying her. Future Rogue tries to go after Lucy once more but is knocked back by Natsu, who vows that they'll protect the future their own way. Meanwhile, Mirajane manages to locate Yukino who sits depressed against a wall, feeling she'll be no use to the others as she brings misfortune to those around her. Mirajane disagrees and comforts her. Over at the Eclipse Door, Hisui commences the operation, having the city evacuated in the process. However the guards have yet to see any Dragons coming toward the city. Lucy's group (sans Leo who had to go back to the Spirit World due to the magic sapping door) come upon them and speak with the princess. Lucy reveals what Rogue told her to Hisui but states she wouldn't close it, leaving Lucy wondering why they're opening it early. Hisui states the door needs to charge and they wish to be ready. However, Hisui still doubts even this will be enough to stop the Dragons.

Near the city's central square, the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, has gathered the guilds together and informs them of the coming danger, asking for their help. While shocked at the news and most still injured from the games, the guilds nonetheless agree to help him. With Crime Sorcière's sudden appearance, to Doranbolt and Lahar's shock, Jellal simply asks for a favour from them. Back to the fight, Natsu notes that Future Rogue smells of evil and questions if he truly did come back to save the future. Future Rogue simply smirks evilly while up top, the Eclipse Door begins to open.

Despite her attempts, Lucy is unable to close the Eclipse Gate by herself. However, Yukino suddenly arrives alongside Mirajane and tells Lucy to take out her Golden Keys. As she does the same, Lucy follows suit and the two girls combine their Magic Power to summon all 12 zodiac spirits at once. Together, the spirits take flight and proceed to close the Eclipse Gate, despite more Dragons trying to get through. Working together, the 12 spirits successfully close the gate, much to everyone's relief. However, this relief is short-lived as Future Rogue arrives and proclaims that the number of Dragons present is enough for him, declaring to all that the era of Dragons is about to begin.

All the guilds were joined together as one to fight against the dragons that came. During the whole fight between humans and dragons, Mercedes didn't see her father or her sister as she fought along with everyone else. She knew that she didn't have time to think of that now, she had to fight of the dragons that were attacking the city.

As she was running through the ruins she found Erza who was supporting another figure… Jellal the one who nearly used the Tower of Haven all those years ago. But Mercedes didn't dwell on it as she ran over to her, Erza seemed relieved when she looked upon the wounded mage. Before she could reach the scarlet haired mage, a smaller dragon, one of Mother Glare's Hatchlings, came from behind her and fired an energy beam right at Mercedes.

She didn't have enough time to react and the beam went right through the child's chest. She faltered in her steps and falls to the ground, her eyes wide with shock.

Erza screams and sprints over to Mercedes, who was still breathing despite the massive hole in her chest… She wasn't going to make it.

"Mercedes!" She screamed as she cradles the child's head on her knees. "Please! Someone Help!" She pleads, helpless at not being able to do anything for the mage she promised to protect.

"Erza….nee. I-I'm scared..." The young mage whimpers, blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"You're going to be fine, just hang on." Erza tells Mercedes, tears flowing from her eyes. It was one of the few times Erza had ever cried in her life.

"Tell, Minerva…I'm sorry I was always (cough)… weak." She manages as her eyes cloud over.

Elsewhere amongst the rubble, Ultear grieves over her sins, and is ashamed of herself despite Gray granting her a second chance in life. She then recalls when she was learning her Magic, the Arc of Time, and how she came upon a spell that reverses time, known as Last Ages. Back then, Hades advised her to never use the spell, since the cost of reversing the time of everyone in the world would be her life. In the present, in order to make up for all the evil she had committed in the past, she chooses to use the forbidden spell, hoping to at least reverse time to before the Eclipse Gate was opened.

Ultear casts the spell, causing her entire body to get horribly burnt in the process. After the spell's completion, with the last of her strength, she turns to look at a clock to find that she had only turned back time by one minute. As she falls, she wonders if that is really all her life is worth and laments at how she was unable to save a single life.

In the new 'present' Erza and Mercedes meet up again, this time Erza views a glimpse of the future where Mercedes is attacked and dies in her arms. At first confused by these, she is surprised when she witnesses' the events play out exactly as they happen in the vision.

"Mercedes! Behind you!" She screams as the young mage appears from a corner.

Heading the warning Mercedes quickly brings her fans together and shouts.

"Time; Year of the Dog!" A strange yellow light encases her and as the beam hits her, she is thrown forward but the attack does little damage to her as the Dog grants invulnerability for a short time and causes a massive strain on the user's magic. Her magic was now completely empty.

Erza springs forward and impales the hatchling on her sword while Jellal shoots magic at it from afar. With the hatchling defeated, the injured re-equip mage rushes over to Mercedes

"Erza-nee… What happened?" she asked, not having any memory of her dying.

"Nothing, you fought off that dragon." Erza told her and pulls the smaller mage into her a crushing hug. This time crying tears of happiness that the vision she had didn't come to fruition.

When all the dragons were defeated and the Eclipse gate destroyed by Natsu and Atlas Flame, the Future Rogue and the rest of the dragons disappeared back to their own time. Everyone watches as the Dragons disappear, including the hatchlings. As Atlas Flame does so, he promises to never forget Natsu, while the Dragon Slayer in question thanks the Dragon out loud for all his help, before Atlas vanishes. As threats disappears, almost all of the Mages rejoice, having won the battle. The exception being Mavis and the Dragon Slayers, having realized that none of them actually managed to beat their Dragon opponent's.

Everyone who fought in the battle were all invited to have a ball celebration in the kingdom. After getting all dressed up for it Mercedes went to get some fresh air before the ball started.

"My, don't you look cute." A voice from behind her called out.

Mercedes looked behind her to see Minerva coming to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, becoming slightly defensive.

"Just stopping by."

Minerva took a step forward but blinked when she saw Mercedes take a step back.

"Why are you here, Minerva?" She asked again, demanding an answer this time.

"I just wanted to see you before you got to the party." Her sister told her, something was different about her voice… it was softer, kinder even.

"..." Mercedes didn't reply, but continued to watch her sister for any unexpected moves.

"You look lovely in that dress."

Mercedes looked away and Minerva blinked.

"What is it Mercedes?" Minerva questioned, her sister was never this defensive or self-assured.

Mercedes clinched her fists as she spoke, her anger rising. "You abandoned your guild, the city, and even me." Her voice became louder "Where were you when those dragons came and attacked us?"

"Father and I were at the guild. We did not want anything to do with those dragons and Father wanted us to get out of Sabertooth. After we leave, Sting will become the new guild master." She said as if reciting a speech, there was little emotion in her voice.

Mercedes frowned and glared at the ground then she felt Minerva place a hand on her cheek but she quickly brought her head up and whacked her hand away then slapped Minerva on the cheek. Minerva was rather stunned that her little sister would do something like that to her. She held a hand to her reddening cheek as she looked at Mercedes who was glaring up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Minerva, when we first met you told me that just because we're sisters didn't mean that you were ever going to be nice to me." She spoke, all her rage riding to the surface "I even went to you for help and you pushed me away like I was dirt, or trash since that seems to be your favourite word whenever you're talking to me. Admit it, you never gave a damn about me. All you and Father ever cared for was power and just because you lost this one time you act like it's the end of the world for you!" She was nearly screaming now "You abandoned me, neglected me, abused me and never once have you ever said 'I'm sorry.' Or 'I love you'. I never really asked you to coddle me or play with me. All I ever wanted to know was one thing and that was it, but now, even that curiosity is gone."

Mercedes paused then looked away closing her eyes with tears still streaming down her face, her nails digging furrows in her hand's as she continued, whispering now. "This whole time I wondered how great life would have been if the now former guild master wasn't my father and you weren't my sister."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock and inside she was shattering when she was told what Mercedes really felt, she knew she wasn't the best sister by any mark, but she never once wanted to make her sister feel unloved, she thought as she looked away. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No, I have one more thing to say."

"What is it?'

"I hate you." Mercedes told her, putting as much resentment into her sentence as she could.

Minerva looked at her sister and grabbed her jawline to look at her face again.

"Alright, I figured that you wanted me away from you at some point in your life. I understand that you never want to see me again, and you won't." Minerva forced herself to smile then she leaned closer and kissed Mercedes on the forehead then let her go. Mercedes looked up at her and watched Minerva walk away.

"Mercedes?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"...Have fun at the ball. Just so you know you might turn out a better woman than I. And you have grown strong, despite what I may have said before." It seemed she had more to say, but it was never spoken out loud.

With great hesitation, Mercedes asked. "Where are you going?"

Minerva looked over her shoulder smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. "We did have a bet, that if out guild lost the tournament, I would leave you alone for good."

When Minerva was out of her sight, Mercedes' anger vanished and the younger mage dropped to her knees and started sobbing, for some reason all her hate turned into crushing sadness. Her dress was going to be stained from the tears.

**AN: Hey everyone, how was this chapter? It was hard because of the argument here. Well tell me what you think and take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

About two months had passed since the Grand Magic Games. Everything was peaceful back in the guild and Mercedes had became a member of Fairy Tail. During her time there she really loved it. She was like a little duckling for Erza because from time to time she would follow Erza around the guild. Erza didn't mind she thought it was cute and would hug Mercedes who would cling onto her. Even Mirajane would glomp Mercedes whenever Mercedes would just copy Erza and would ask for a cheesecake.

One day Mercedes was looking at the jobs on the S class job board. She had been on a mission before but the first one wasn't an S class. She did ask Erza but the first time Erza told her no since it was her first time and she should go on an easy one then maybe she could go on another job that would be an S class. Erza told her that every time she goes on any S class jobs she has to either ask her or Mira. At first Natsu told Erza that she was being overly protective but Mercedes told him that she was thankful for it.

As she stood at the S class job board she saw a job in a place that was in the Sun Village. She saw that it was located in the land of Deserta. She got the paper and went to the bar area only to see that Mira was there. Mira smiled at Mercedes who was looking up at her.

"Hi Ms. Mira."

"Hello Mercedes."

"Do you know where big sister Erza is?"

"I think she went out to get something. What job are you going to go on?"

Mercedes handed Mirajane the paper.

"It's an S class job in the Sun Village in the land of Deserta."

Mira saw that the job shouldn't be too bad. The village was recently turned to ice and any S class wizard that could use fire would be able to do the job.

"Alright then good luck on the mission. I will let Erza know when she gets back."

"Okay thank you."

Mercedes left on her mission to the Sun Village.

When Erza returned to the guild she was holding cheesecake and was looking for Mercedes. She went over to Mira who was at the bar area.

"Mira have you seen Mercedes anywhere?"

"Yes. She went on a job request."

"Where to?"

"She went on an S class job to the Sun Village in Deserta. Just recently it was frozen solid so she went on it."

Erza was in shock then turned to leave.

"I'm going after her."

"What for?"

"I don't why but I have a bad feeling that might happen to her."

Erza ran out of the guild. She was followed by Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and their Exceeds.

'Please be safe, Mercedes.'

**With Mercedes**

Mercedes had arrived to the Sun Village and was in shock to see the whole village frozen solid. She ran closer then walked around the village. She felt so tiny because also frozen in the village were giants. Mercedes blinked then looked around more to find a way to somehow put the village back to normal.

"What happened here?"

She kept running though the frozen land then stopped. Mercedes got out her fans then opened them both up.

"Time: Firebird!"

A large bird that was coated in flames flew through the village but there was no sign of melted ice anywhere so Mercedes did it again.

**With Team Natsu**

They were in the forest that was coming closer to the Sun Village but then they stopped when Happy spotted two large fire birds in a distance. Erza instantly knew where the fire birds were coming from so she ran on ahead of her team.

'Just wait there for me, Mercedes.'

**Elsewhere**

Two people a man and a young woman were both walking and they both saw the two fire birds. The man grunted.

"It would appear that some wizards 'on the surface' have abnormal magic like we do."

His partner smiled at the sight.

"Yes there are. I didn't expect to have a visit like this on this mission."

'I see that you have improved, Mercedes.'

The man walked on ahead.

"We still have to destroy the Sun Village, let's go newbie."

The woman smiled at him.

"Newbie? You will address me as Lady."

**Back in the Sun Village.**

Mercedes frowned at the fact that she couldn't make a difference.

"One would think that this mission would be easy. What do I have to do to get this village back to how it was?"

Mercedes went over to feel the ice. True it was cold but for some reason to her it was warm.

"What kind of ice is this?"

Not soon after she touched it the ice was hot and she pulled her hand off of it.

"Dry ice? But how?"

She went to another part of the village but then to her shock while walking she saw Erza running towards her.

"Mercedes!"

Mercedes ran to her.

"Big sister!"

When they got to each other Erza hugged Mercedes tightly in her arms. She held Mercedes as if her life depended on it.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright."

Erza let her go then looked at the village.

"So everything has been frozen. We were told that we had to look for the Atlas the Eternal Flame in order to put the village back to normal."

"How do we find it?"

"That's the problem, we don't know."

They began to walk on then Mercedes looked at Erza in complete shock when she heard a change in voice. She saw that Erza had been turned into a child. Mercedes guess Erza was changed to the age 10 at least then she went to Erza who just stared at her in confusion.

"Mecerdes, how did you get so big?"

"I didn't, you got short."

Erza saw that it was true. All that was covering her child body was her black shirt that she was still wearing. She looked at her clothes that were on the ground.

"Well this is embarrassing."

"Yep."

Just then Erza was being sucked into a ball of magic. Mercedes did grab her wrist to pull her back but Erza being a kid again slipped out of her grasp and was gone.

"Erza!"

**Elsewhere**

Erza soon found herself somewhere new. She tried to use her magic but only got a sword out.

"It took longer and took more magic."

"Not the best state for Erza to be in right?"

Erza looked behind her to see Minerva coming to her smiling.

"Minerva?!"

Minerva giggled then looked at Erza.

"So if I'm not mistaken, my little sister is here with you right?"

"..."

"Just answer my question and I'll let you go."

"Yes she's here but I don't know where."

"So she joined your guild. I know that Sting became the guild master of Sabertooth but why isn't she there?"

Erza frowned at Minerva.

"She didn't want anything to do with Sabertooth after what happened at the Grand Magic Games."

Minerva placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying she chose to leave Sabertooth to go to your guild?"

"Yes but I didn't force her to."

Minerva frowned but then smiled.

"Is that so? You know Erza, before Mercedes met you she was doing just fine but then you guild came along and took her from me. She even avoided me even more after she heard about you."

"You got it all wrong, I didn't take her from you."

Minerva kicked Erza.

"You took my little sister from me!"

Erza was getting beat up even more by Minerva.

**With Mercedes**

Mercedes was running through the village looking for Erza but couldn't find her so then she got out one of her fans and opened it.

"Year: Dog."

A hound dog appeared and Mercedes had the hound to sniff Erza's skirt that she had. After the dog got the scent it ran off and Mercedes went after it.

'Lead me to Big Sister Erza.'

**With Erza**

Erza was on the ground then Minerva had her sword in her hand and had it pointed at Erza.

"I'm glad to get payback but I want to know a few things first."

Erza looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Why does my sister want you over me?"

"How would I know? I'm just being an older sister figure for her."

"How could you not know? My little sister was the only person I cared for in this world!"

"No offense but no one else sees that not even Mercedes. She even brought that up herself asking if you ever cared for her. Even on the night at the ball I asked why she looked depressed and she told me what she told you."

Minerva raised the sword.

"You have no idea how much that hurt me when my sister told me that night. Out of everything we have been through, my sister talking to me like that was more harmful than our father's words!"

Minerva brought the sword down but then a hound came and bit her arm stopping her in time for Erza to turn back to normal and kick Minerva twice. The hound vanished then Mercedes came to Erza and gave the skirt to the skirt. Minerva got up and faced them both.

Minerva wanted to frown but hid that with smile when she saw them together.

"You know Erza, you really should see a wardrobe stylist."

Mercedes just replied.

"Minerva we can say the same about you."

Minerva blinked then looked down when she saw that her skirt was missing and her underwear was showing then she looked at them to see that Erza had her skirt smiling at her. As Erza smiled at her Minerva had a death glare on her face while speaking in a different language.

{Why you...}

"Now relax, it wasn't on purpose."

Just then they all looked up when they saw that the giants had been turn back to normal and were looking back at them. Minerva had gotten her skirt back and was leaving. Mercedes looked at her called out.

"Minerva!"

Minerva stopped and looked back at her little sister while smiling at her. Erza looked at Minerva as well.

"Don't fall into the darkness!"

Minerva kept her smile on her face as she replied back at them.

"Oh please...it will be me controlling the world with darkness not the other way around! Until we meet again, you two!"

With that she was gone. Mercedes lowered her head then Erza went to her.

"Mercedes, is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the guild."

"Alright then."


	9. Chapter 9

When Team Natsu arrived back at the guild Erza and Mercedes went Fairy Hills. When they got there Mercedes was sitting on the bed and Erza went to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Mercedes looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Succubus Eye...is that a dark guild?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes."

Mercedes lowered her head.

"Why would she join a guild like that?"

Erza didn't say anything then she sat down next to Mercedes on the bed and Mercedes cried on her shoulder.

"Why does my sister have to be bad person?"

Erza looked at Mercedes.

"She's not all that bad. I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Only because of our father. I blame him for how he cares for nothing but power. Now my sister is going in his footprints."

Erza closed her eyes.

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came, Minerva told me that out of everyone she had met in her life you were the only one she ever cared for."

"Minerva...caring for me?"

"Yes. She was angry telling me that I take you away from her."

"I wouldn't say you did."

"I told her that too then she really got upset."

"I find it very hard to believe that Minerva cares for me, she never did."

Erza looked at her.

"What about the small package Sting gave you at the ball?"

Mercedes lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I never opened it."

"Go get it and we'll look at it together."

Mercedes nodded then left to her room to go get the package she got from Sting when she was at the ball. When she got it from him Sting had told her that Minerva told him to give it to her. Since then she couldn't bring herself to open it but since Erza told her to she felt maybe it was time to see what was in the package.

When they both saw the package Mercedes opened it and saw that it was a dark blue journal with a message written on the front.

_To Mercedes_

Mercedes opened the journal and began to read the letter out loud for them both to hear.

_Mercedes when you read this letter I would already be gone from the land of Foire. I'm sorry for what I did to you all of your life and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me again but there's something that you need to know. There was a time Father tried to kill you and I wasn't like how I am now. Even when I was younger than you I went through the same harsh training. Father was the same the whole time and his methods of punishment were the same. He was the guild master of Sabertooth at the time as well._

_One day Father and I heard the news that Mother was pregnant. Father didn't seem to be excited but as for me I was thankful that I was going to be an older sister. When it was time for you to be born it was a shock we had another sibling so you were the younger child that Mother had that day. You and our other sister were both so adorable that I didn't leave the room that you were both sleeping. Sadly I wasn't aware that Father had stood in the doorway and was watching me staying with you two._

_As time went on I would wake up and sneak off to see you two. When you two were about 4 months old our sister began to cry. At first I wanted to see why but I knew that if Father had found out then he was going to be angry but our sister cried for a few minutes so I went ahead and went into the room. When I got there I saw that our sister was crying and I went to her picking her up. I saw that you were sleeping and I didn't want to leave you two alone so had you both to lay on me. As much as I loved having you both to sleep on me I didn't want to let you go but then the very next day Father punished me then had me to stay in the forest. I didn't know what he was going to do but then soon I saw a large dark cloud of smoke coming from our home. Without thinking I ran to our home but didn't see Father and ran into our burning home._

_When I got inside everything was in flames. I ran to your rooms because Father had you both separated most of the time. I soon heard you crying and found you tied up on the floor. I picked you up and began to search for our sister but then it got too hot and our home was coming down. I don't know what happened after that, all I remember was that I had you in my arms and my magic was activated from that. When we got out of the house we arrived in front of Father and I held you away from him begging him not to kill you. He told me since I had a magic from one of the 18 battle gods he will let you live but he also told me that if I showed any sign of affection to you he would personally kill you in front of me. It was hard for me to do so because I had Mother and our sister. I couldn't bear to lose my other little sister._

_Father had you to live on your own with servants to look out for you while I stayed with Father. When you got to meet me when you were only 7 it was shortly after your birthday and I was happy to see you but then after hearing that you showed no signs of magic and Father being angered about it. I knew that you were crushed from seeing all of your paintings getting crushed but then I wasn't allowed to comfort you because your life was on the line so I had to make up some pathetic excuse for you to stay away from me. I was hurting deeply when I slapped your hand away from me and all you wanted was for me to comfort you. That was the only time you reached out to me for anything and because of my actions we don't have that sibling bond that we both wanted._

_When the Grand Magic Games came along I saw a change in you that happened and how you got along with Erza from Fairy Tail. I admit that I was jealous because she was able to give you something that I failed at being. I was blind by jealousy that I put you in danger by holding you hostage. Even before you started training with Father I knew that since you were 9 you had magic but I didn't want you to suffer from Father's brutal training so I stalled as much as I could but then he threatened to kill you if you didn't show signs by your 13th birthday. That's why I showed up without warning and told you that you were going to train with Father._

_Now you know everything about why I treated you the way I did. If we ever meet again alone, I would like to make up for all those lost years, that is if you let me. I wouldn't blame you if you did but I felt that you really needed to know the truth of everything._

_P. S. When you were a baby I would sing to you. I know you weren't aware of this but while you were taking a nap with no one around or whenever you were sleeping I would check on you while singing to you. I know that I never told you this either but I love you, Mercedes._

_From,_

_Minerva._

After reading that letter Mercedes had her eyes closed then dropped to her knees with tear streaming down her face.

"What have I done?"

Erza went to to her.

"Mercedes..."

Mercedes looked at her.

"At the ball that last thing I said to her was 'I hate you' now after reading this, I finally understand why she turned out the way she did."

Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go look for her."

Mercedes wiped her tears from her face and nodded.

"Okay."

**With Minerva**

Minerva made it back to her guild but to her complete shock the guild was destroyed. Tables flipped, chairs broken, anything made of cloth was torn. The most shocking to see were small black figures everywhere.

"What is this?"

"A person."

"A person?!"

Minerva looked behind her and saw a woman with strange animal like features. The woman had furry ears, bird like feet and long metal claws for hands. She smiled as Minerva just looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyouka, a member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

Minerva was in more shock.

"What did you do to the guild?"

"I'm here on a mission that was sent from my master to gather soldiers but we don't need soldiers that can't get stronger."

Kyouka's smile widened as she began to approach Minerva.

"What about you?"

Minerva knew that it was her turn next.

"No...STOP!"

Everything went black for Minerva after that.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Mercedes was sitting under a large tree reading the letter that Minerva had written to her. As she was reading it she began to silently cry. She leaned back against the tree hugging the letter close to her and closed her eyes.

"It's my fault. I blamed Minerva and all she was trying to do was protect me. What do I do?"

She then got up putting the letter in her pocket and went to Fairy Tail. When she got there she saw Lisanna sitting at a table then she ran to her.

"Miss Lisanna, I want to ask you something."

Lisanna smiled at her.

"Sure, ask away."

Mercedes sat next to her then lowered her head.

"Do you and Miss Mirajane always get along?"

Lisanna blinked then smiled.

"All siblings will have their moments when they disagree with each other but that doesn't mean that they will hate each other. Whenever we have a little argument, true we don't talk about it then but soon we talk it over and come to an agreement of something."

"What does it mean to be a sibling?"

"Just like being in a family."

"A family?"

"Yes, a family isn't just a place that is a room with four walls. There is love that's unconditional. You know that sign we all make with our hands?"

"Yes. What does that mean?"

"It means,' No matter how far away you are from me, I will always be watching you.' Does that make sense?"

Lisanna saw Mercedes looking like she was about to cry then Lisanna hugged her.

"It's okay to cry, you're not alone."

Mercedes nodded.

Later on that day Mercedes was at Fairy Hills sitting on the bed. She was thinking about what Lisanna had told her then she remembered something growing up. She put her hand on her cheek and blushed as she recalled it.

"There was a time Minerva was gentle towards me when Father wasn't there."

**{FLASHBACK}**

Mercedes was sitting alone on the floor. She was being quiet as she thought about something. She was looking a new painting that she was working on. So far she had painted two tigers, a black one and a white one. Both tigers were playing together in the painting then she felt someone was looking at her then looked over her shoulder. Mercedes nearly fainted when she saw Minerva standing right behind her.

"What are you doing in here? You know Father will destroy your paintings."

Mercedes looked at the painting.

"I want to do more than train. I'm sure there's more to life than just getting stronger."

Minerva just looked at her then turned to leave.

"Alright, don't come crying to me if Father destroys this one."

Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Who said I would? I haven't forgotten what you told me."

Minerva stopped then frowned at the memory then left out of the room.

"Meet me outside in the forest in 30 minutes we're gong to train."

Mercedes looked at her but Minerva was already gone and she looked away.

"No matter what the weather is Father and Minerva both train me. I just hope I don't sick this time."

They trained after that but Mercedes was getting dizzy and wasn't able to keep up with Minerva. It was raining but Minerva could sense that the rain was going to come very hard soon. She looked at her little sister and saw that she was getting back up. Minerva frowned at her then approached her.

"If you can a hit on me, I'll stop the training for the rest of the day."

Mercedes stumbled to get up to stand on her feet. She was very dizzy and now she wasn't sure if she could even land a direct hit. She charged up at Minerva and started striking. As she was launching different attacks Minerva was either blocking or side stepping out of the way. Minerva kicked Mercedes to a tree and she was on the ground.

Minerva walked up to her and saw that Mercedes was passed out. Minerva frowned then felt her neck to check if she was still breathing.

'You gave it your all, keep that up.'

Minerva picked Mercedes up and went home.

When they got home Minerva had Mercedes to lay in a room on the floor since their father took the beds out and Mercedes had to train hard to earn them back. Minerva looked at her sister then she looked out the window to see that now there was heavy rain and thunder. Minerva didn't mind but she looked ahead and saw the painting of the tigers on the wall.

She just looked at the painting then she heard a weak voice.

"Min..erva..."

Minerva looked down at her little sister but to her surprise she saw that Mercedes eyes were closed.

"...sister...where are... you?"

Minerva frowned to that then she answered.

"I'm right here."

What surprised Minerva was her sister turned her way hitting her head on her knee. Minerva looked away annoyed.

"Just this once, but say a word about this."

Minerva layed on her side facing Mercedes then she brought Mercedes into an embrace. Mercedes had snuggled up to her and tucked her head under her chin. Minerva was under the blanket with her little sister then she looked at the painting then she inwardly sighed.

"Thank you...Minerva..."

Minerva looked at her sister then leaned closer and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

The next day Mercedes woke up.

"What happened? How did I-"

She looked ahead of her and saw another pillow but the blanket was neat. Mercedes blinked then remembered everything that happened the day before and felt her cheek.

"Minerva..."

Mercedes looked behind her to see that her tiger painting was missing then she heard her father's voice in the hallway. Gemma came into the room and saw her laying in bed. He glared and went to her while talking.

"Why are you still weak? Are you trying to shame our family with your weakness. If a have a child it has to be strong. Even your sister is more worthy than you are!"

Mercedes didn't say anything to him nor did she look at him. Gemma then spoke again.

"Get off the bed and take off your clothes."

Mercedes was in shock. She never thought that her father would say something like that but then she did as she was told.

"Until you are back on your feet to train, you will not eat."

Just then Minerva came into the room. She frowned at the sight of seeing her little sister naked then she put a fake smile on her face.

"Father, if I may Mercedes has been showing signs of strength and ability in a wizard."

Gemma looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Minerva pulled out a long narrow sword.

"She has been making her own weapons and training with them. For her age I have seen what she can do with a sword."

"Such as?"

"While wielding she coats them with fire and lightning."

Gemma then left the room.

"Punish this weakling yourself."

Minerva waited then looked at her sister who had her head down. Minerva turned around to leave.

"Put some clothes on and meet me outside."

Mercedes nodded.

"...thank you sis-"

SLAP!

Mercedes was in shock then she looked at Minerva who was glaring at her.

"What did I say about calling me that? Have you forgotten that I hate weaklings just as much as Father does. I also told you not to keep secrets from us."

With that Minerva left and Mercedes rubbed her stinging cheek.

"You were gentle last night, what happened?"

**{FLASHBACK END}**

After recalling the memory Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Now I understand. Minerva was only keeping it a secret from father but why did she lay next to me when I was sick? How does one person just change in a night then go back to how they were the very next day. Does she really care for me the way she told me in the letter? I want to know."

Mercedes got her bag then Erza came into the room.

"Mercedes there you are, what are you doing?"

Mercedes looked at her.

"Big sister, I have to find Minerva. I have so many things to ask her."

Erza blinked.

"She's in a dark guild."

"I don't care, I want to see her."

Erza smiled then nodded.

"Alright but I'm coming with you."

Mercedes smiled then ran to Erza hugging her.

"Thank you."

"Come on let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Erza and Mercedes were both at the guild of Succubus Eye HQ. When they got there they were shocked to see everything destroyed around them. Erza looked around and Mercedes spotted a small paper figure and picked it up.

"Was this a person?"

Erza frowned then looked at Mercedes.

"Come on. Let's look around for anyone that might be here."

They split up and Mercedes was looking around then she stopped when she spotted something on the floor. She ran to it and picked it up. What she picked up was a long fur coat and recalled Minerva wearing this coat when she last saw her. Mercedes held the coat to her and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sister...where are you?"

Soon Erza came to her and put a hand on her back.

"We need to get back to the guild and give the report."

Mercedes stood up then Erza saw the coat she was holding.

"Mercedes..."

"Okay but, let me keep this coat."

Erza nodded then they both left the destroyed guild and went back to Fairy Tail. When they got there Mercedes was laying on the bed with both the journal and Minerva's fur coat in her arms. Erza had been with a meeting with the other members of Tartaros killing all the members of the Magic Council. She was angered and went to her room She wrote a letter and had it sent to another guild but Mercedes wasn't paying much attention to her. Erza went to Mercedes and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, we will find Minerva, you'll see."

Mercedes closed her eyes tightening her grip on the coat and journal.

**Elsewhere in the sky**

High in the air was a large cube but inside of the cube was the leading dark guild, Tartaros. This dark guild was different from all other dark guilds, this one had demons within their members. In the core of the guild was a lab for reborn demons. In one of the tanks there was a body that was recovering.

"I'm sorry, Kyouka."

Kyouka looked at the demon that was in the tank.

"It's alright Tempester."

"How long will it take for me to recover?"

"It will be a little more than a day. Someone else is using a tank."

"Someone else was injured?"

"No, we just have a new recruit."

Tempesta and Kyouka both looked at the other tank that was being used. In a tank near them was a passed out Minerva.

**Minerva's mind**

'What happened to me? Where am I?'

Even though she was passed out Minerva could still feel something touching her and it felt like it was pumping into her. She could also hear what was going on.

'Now I remember, I was confronted by a demon from Tartaros then she used her magic on me. I guess that means I was killed as a human but now I'm being reborn as a demon.'

Minerva then heard Tempesta mention a guild that she resented so much that she went on a rampage in the tank she was in. Her movements, however, were limited because of the demon parts were holding onto her body.

'Fairy Tail?! Those bastards! They took what was dear to me! I will make them pay for everything!'

Minerva heard Kyouka chuckle then Minerva had another thought.

'Will I ever see Mercedes again?'

**Elsewhere**

There have been news of more attacks on both the current and the former members of the Magic Council. Makarov had Erza and Mirajane to head out for the former chairman's home.

As for Mercedes she was alone in the East Forest. She was thinking about who could have attacked Succubus Eye like that. She remembered that Mirajane had explained the dark guilds to her when she first joined Fairy tail. She remembered seeing a large circle of three guilds that were known to be the strongest dark guilds Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. She recalled hearing that Grimoire Heart was defeated seven years ago. Oracion Seis was locked away so now only Tartaros remained.

"I'll head to the prison."

Mercedes left to the prison to meet the locked up small dark guild.

When she got there she went to meet one of the members. The member of the dark guild she saw first was Angel. At first Mercedes thought it was Yukino but recalled that Yukino had short hair and this woman had long hair with a strand of hair forming a halo over her head.

The woman looked at her.

"Who are you and what do you want brat?"

"I want you to tell me what you know about the Tartaros guild."

"You're just a child, what makes you think I'll tell something so grown up like to you?"

"I know that your guild has some ties with that guild. All I want to know is what are they?"

Angel just blinked then smiled.

"You just want to know what they are?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Everyone who is a member of Tartaros are not human, every single one of them are demons from Zeref's books."

Mercedes was in shock then looked away. Angel looked at her and Mercedes looked up at her.

"So little girl, my question for you is this."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a girl by the name of Yukino?"

Mercedes nodded.

"As far as I know she went back into my former guild, Sabertooth."

Angel nodded then she saw Mercedes take out a fan and opened it.

"Year:Rabbit."

A giant rabbit appeared and Mercedes looked at the furry beast.

"Free all of the members of her guild."

With that Mercedes left out of the prison and opened her fan up again.

"Year: Snake."

A giant black appeared and Mercedes climbed onto its back. She looked at the snake and pointed ahead of them.

"Big sister Erza and Mira both went to the home of the former chairman. Follow the scent of strawberries and cherries and you should be able to find them in the forest."

The snake gave a large growl and slithered swiftly in the air as if it were on ground.

'Don't worry, Erza and Mira I'm coming for you. I won't let Tartaros continue what they have started. I will also find my sister no matter what it takes!'


	12. Chapter 12

When Mercedes arrived at the forest where the home of the former chairman was, she had not been expecting to see a group of soldiers that littered the ground all unconscious. She went to one of them and saw that they had a crest with two hammers… a mark of a dark guild. Mercedes looked behind her and saw that the home of the former chairman had also been quite thoroughly destroyed. She was well aware that whenever Erza went somewhere, she had the tendency of destroying something, so she wasn't surprised to see the house with a sizable hole in the side.

"Angel-san told me that Tartarus was a leading dark guild" Mercedes reasoned out loud. So if they're the leading dark guild that attacked Succubus Eye, then there might be a chance that other dark guilds are being attacked."

With her conclusion drawn, Mercedes jumped on the back of her giant snake.

"Take me to the closest dark guild from this place." She instructed.

The giant snake hisses, unfurled its wings and slithered through the air.

It didn't take long to find a dark guild close to them, the snake using its enhanced sense of smell 'tasted;' the air for dark magic and followed it. Mercedes threw herself from its back and ran into the guild and to her horror, the guild had also been attacked just like Succubus Eye. She saw that there was small black paper figures scattered on the floor and throughout the room, she hunkered down and picked one up.

_'Who or what came here that was able to do this?'_ She wondered to herself.

"I see that someone new has arrived, and so soon after I attacked the last guild." A voice spoke from behind her.

Mercedes turned in shock not realising someone was in the shadows and looked behind her. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, she looked a little older then Erza-nee but it was hard to tell with all the armour she was wearing. Over her head was an intricately shaped helm with a large gem in the centre of the forehead, that covered most of her face, save her mouth and eyes, from the side of the helm two wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face, out the back her hair was braided down her back.

Protruding out of her long, wide sleeves were large, scaly and sharp hand like talons, while a pair of thick bands wrapped around her thighs stopping where a set of similar set of bird like feet began.

The bird women was smiling at her and Mercedes frowned in return.

"Who are you?" She asked, gripping her fans tighter.

At first the woman didn't answer, she only examined Mercedes with her eyes as if looking for something. "I am Kyouka, a member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus."

Recognising the name Mercedes got into a defensive position and readied her fans.

"Are you the one who attacked this guild and Succubus Eye?" She questioned narrowing her eyes showing no fear like Erza-nee had taught her.

Kyouka's grin widened "Yes. I find it rather amusing to see the now much humans struggle against my power. Hmmm, you look just like my last victim."

Mercedes felt her eyes widen. _'Is she talking about Minerva?'_

Kyouka blinked slowly as she recognised the small child. She was too similar to Minerva for it to be coincidence.

"I'm guessing you know who I am talking about. The person that I am referring to is called Minerva. She did put up a good fight, at least until I used my magic on her."

"..." Mercedes' eyes hardened, and she glared at Kyouka.

"Her suffering was entertaining for me."

Mercedes glared even more at the demon casually talking about her sister and her pain.

"What did you do to her?" she hissed.

"I'm guessing you two are related somehow. Let's just say she is going through some changes in order to join my guild. She has the strength it takes to be a demon in my guild."

Mercedes was relieved that Minerva was alive but she wasn't too happy to know that her sister was going to change into a demon.

"That's cruel. You shouldn't have the power to take away people's humanity."

Kyouka just looked at her with an amused expression. "In the world of demons, there's no such then as pity." She replied, her smile becoming a wicked one. "Since your sister is in my guild you should become a member as well. After all it would be 'cruel' to separate you."

Mercedes took a step back as Kyouka approached her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, her voice betraying her as it quivered. If Minerva couldn't defeat this woman, what chance did she have?

Kyouka kicked Mercedes into a wall as she was readying her fans. Her back painfully connecting with the stone and making her drop her fans. As she reached out for them, Kyouka stepped ever closer.

Gripping them she opened then and called;

"Time; Power of the Horse!" An image of a horse appeared over Mercedes and as it whinnied, her injuries faded. Once healed she called again;

"Time; Power of the Snake!" And she vanished as an image of a snake appeared.

Kyouka was not expecting the child to be this resourceful, and was thoroughly surprised and impressed when she began fighting back. But she was not going to be out fixed by a child, so using all her sensed she listened for anything out of the ordinary, looking out for any sign of the now invisible child.

Kyouka turned sharply as the paper humans were scattered by non existent wind. And, acting quickly, she leaped and reached out and hit something and pinned it to the floor.

Mercedes having been found and slammed her to the floor by a large sharp talon of a hand was struggling for breath as it was wrapped around her neck. Using her other hand, Kyouka tore her fans from her hands, effectively eliminating her ability to fight back. Mercedes grabbed onto her wrist and struggled with all her might to be free but screamed out in both pain and frustration as it tightened around her throat, the demon smiled at her.

"That's it, scream out for me, my child. Scream out for your sister, you will soon meet her in the Underworld."

Kyouka was using her sensational curse on Mercedes, raising it so every minor scrape was torture, and with a sharp talon she made a small incision on her cheek, barely deep enough to draw blood and grinned in ecstasy at her helpless victim, who was screaming and begging for her to stop. What really excited Kyouka was hearing Mercedes cry out for Erza and Minerva to help her. It didn't take long for the small child to pass out from the intense pain she was put in by the demon.

Kyouka picked up the unconscious Mercedes then left to re-join her guild, Tartarus.

Tartarus (Hell's Core)

Kyouka was in the lab and she had the child who was still passed out tied and bound with chains that drain a mages magic energy. There were three other demons in the lab. A round demon with one eye was smiling at Mercedes.

"Who is this little human?" He asked, perplexed at why Kyouka would bring a human child back with her.

Kyouka looked at them, her expression slightly joyful. "This little human will no longer be human. She will be joining this guild, Franmalth."

Franmalth snickered and the demon next to him was a young woman with horns protruding out the side of her head and pointing upwards, upon her head sits a white band that separates her long black hair. Worn upon her head was a small circular symbol with a small dot in the centre and several dot's along the top. She leaned closer to get a better look at Mercedes.

"This girl's story is to become one of us is it?" She asked not looking away from the bound child.

The third demon was also a female and she had bunny ears, a large fluffy coat and a tie that had '1/16' written on it.

Smiling brightly she said. "Oh, how cute. She looks just like the other human you got, the one going through the transformation right now."

Minerva's mind

Minerva could hear everything that was being said outside of her tank despite the liquid surrounding her. The pain had dissipated somewhat and she recognised Kyouka's voice as she mention a new member will be joining them.

She also heard a voice mention that the person was a young girl and that she was going to be turned into a demon. Minerva felt her brow twitch at what they were saying.

_'A new member? Who is it?'_ she thought to herself within the prison of her mind.

She shortly received her answer when she heard the third demon mention that this person looked just like her. When Minerva heard that she just froze.

_'Mercedes?!' _She screamed horrified at the turn of events_ 'Why is she here?!_

Minerva began to twitch within her tank but the demon particles wrapping around her body kept her in place.

_'NO! Let her go! I have to get her out of this place!' _Even though Minerva was in a tank she was crying.

_'Mercedes!'_ She screamed wanting nothing more than to break out of here and run, while she wanted power, she couldn't sacrifice her little sister's humanity.

**Outside world**

All the demons in the lab were watching as Minerva was reacting. Franmalth smiled at the sight then looked at Kyouka.

"Are they acquainted?" He asked nodding toward the still twitching woman in the tank.

Kyouka smiled. "Yes they are. Sisters to be precise, but I'm going to hold off on putting Mercedes in one of the tanks. If I put her in now, Minerva will destroy the process of Mercedes becoming a demon, and too much energy is being used to revive Tempesta as well. Sayla come with me, I want you to assist me with keeping Mercedes contained."

Sayla nodded and followed Kyouka as she left dragging the bound child behind her. Franmilth looked at Minerva who had stopped twitching then snickered.

"Well she's not going to be human anymore. I wonder how this will work. The Demon Sisters of Tartarus, has a nice ring to it. What do you think Lamy?" He asked turning to his fellow demon.

Putting a hand on her chin she answered "You're right. I wonder what I should have the little kid as. She is too small and cute to ruin and turn ugly."

"Well you're good at remodelling demons in many ways, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you." The round demon laughed.

**Kyouka and Sayla**

They had dragged Mercedes to Kyouka's personal room and tied her chains to the arms and legs of the chair. Mercedes had slowly awoken, squinting at the harsh light and trying to focus her blurred vision and saw two people, one she easily recognised and another she didn't.

"It's you." She sneered, trying to lift her arms to swing at her and realising her arms were bound in large shackles and she couldn't move.

Kyouka smiled at her as she struggled to free her arms and legs from her binds.

"I'm glad to see that you remember me, welcome to Tartarus."

Mercedes stopped her struggling, having run out of energy much faster than usual and frowned at her. "Where is my sister?"

"She's being remodelled into a demon right now." Kyouka told her, happy at the sight of the child's distressed expression.

"Let me see her." She demanded.

"I can't do that."

Sayla could see that Mercedes did resemble Minerva quite a lot and, with surprising gentleness, she grabbed Mercedes jaw tilting it to make the child look at her.

"Little child, you look very much like your sister who is becoming one of us. You will go through the same transformation soon, there are hardly any happy endings in a Demon stories." She spoke to her, watching the fear appear within her eyes.

Kyouka smiled at her protégé as she told Mercedes her fate.

"If you want to ever see your sister again, you will do as we say. I'm sure Sayla can make that happen even if you resist."

Sayla closed her eyes and backed away from the child preparing to use her Macro if requested.

"When the one called, Erza awakens, we will confront her and because we want information from her, you will tell her that you renounce all ties with her and chose to become a demon."

Mercedes glared at them sickened that they bad Erza and that they wanted her to lie. "I don't want to become one of you."

Kyouka smiled in amusement. "You don't? In that case that must mean you don't want to see your sister again."

"That's not it! All I want right now is to see Minerva! Just let me see her!" Mercedes was torn between her sister and Erza.

Kyouka smiled knowing that Mercedes' loyalty was being tested then stroked her head ignoring the fact that she was trying to move as far away from her as her bounds allowed.

"If you say this to Erza, then we will let you see your sister, but it won't be as much fun, nor can we guarantee your loyalty…So." Kyouka looked at Sayla. "Use your Macro on Mercedes."

Sayla nodded then Mercedes looked at her, more frightened than before.

"No! Let me go! I'm not saying that I'm going to be a demon! I am not lying to Erza-nee! I just want my sister that you took from me!" She screamed once again pulling at the metal shackles that bound her.

Sayla put a hand to the back of the child's head and brought Mercedes forehead to hers to stop her struggling and was looking at her dead in the eye. Mercedes was breathing in short shallow breaths, both from fear and exhaustion. She was unable to prevent the tears that followed.

"Whenever a human asks a favour of a demon, it's when they are selling their soul. Are you selling your soul to me?" She softly asked.

Mercedes' tears were forming rivers down her cheeks then Kyouka smiled, happy at the result.

"I take that as a yes." Sayla whispered not averting her gaze from Mercedes made her order.

"When the one Erza awakens you will tell her that, you had no feelings for Sabertooth or Fairy Tail. You were foolish to attach yourself to either of them you were only using them as they were stronger. But in this guild you will have a family, you'll tell Erza that you want nothing more than to become a demon. Do you understand?"

Mercedes's eyes became blank as her mind was taken over, she nodded.

"I understand...sister." She replied in a monotone, still resisting Sayla's curse but to no avail, she was completely lost.

Kyouka smiled and praised Sayla for a job well done, then she easily freed Mercedes from the chains and turned to leave the room.

"Come Mercedes, we have a job to do." She called over she shoulder, she didn't even need to look back to know the child was rising from the chair and following them without question or hesitation.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyouka and Mercedes were walking side by side through one of the large halls that collected the guild through its labyrinth like design, Kyouka was making conversation with the small child.

"Now Mercedes, you are going to be turned into a demon soon and join our family, but before that happens you have to go on a mission for me."

Mercedes, still under the control of Sayla's macro, stared blankly ahead and answered "Yes Kyouka-sama, I will do anything you want me to do."

Kyouka smiled at Mercedes and placed a clawed hand on the little girl's head, being careful not to cut her.

"Good, I want you to go with Sayla on her next mission and kill the former member of the Magic Council. If anyone dares to interfere in our business, then you have to kill them. No matter who it is. Understood?"

"Yes, Kyouka-sama." Mercedes replied wanting nothing more than to please, Kyouka.

Kyouka drew her clawed hand back and her grin widened at Mercedes' answer. She was glad that the Macro was working so well. Sometimes they try to fight it and end up harming themselves.

"That's a good girl, now go back to Sayla." She said as she gave her a little push with the back of her hand on the young girl's shoulder blades.

Mercedes, needing no further encouragement, went back to where Sayla was. The Demon was well aware of what Kyouka had told Mercedes to do, so when the child entered her room, she stood.

"Let us go, Mercedes." Sayla told her, putting her book down.

Mercedes looked at her. "Yes Onee-san."

They both left out of the Tartarus guild and using the quick teleportation that the Hell's Core provided, left to go to the city where the last Counsel member lived.

**In Hell's Core**

Lamy was skipping happily in the lab and then she stopped and looked in the tank that held Minerva still passed out within. She giggled fro thoughts in her mind as she looked at woman in the tank.

"How does it feel to have demon blood to be pumped into that body of yours? At this rate you and your little sister will be known as the Demon Sisters of Tartarus. I keep stressing myself so much thinking how that's going to go." Lamy giggle escalated to laugh as she kept thinking about how Minerva and Mercedes were sisters and they were going to be demons.

"For your sake, and the sake of your sister, I won't mess you up too much. After all you and your sister look just the same. I will for sure give you both claws and horns, but I wonder what else I should give you... I bet you'll be even stronger than those annoying fairies that beat up Tempesta and Jackal-kun."

**(Minerva's Mind)**

Minerva could hear Lamy talking to her about what she was going to do to her, but something felt off about it. At first Minerva was calm but then the moment she heard Lamy mention her and Mercedes being turned into a Demon as well, she reacted by moving her body just like she could as if trying to tear the bonds holding her down, it was the same before when Mercedes was in the lab but once again her struggling was in vain.

_'Just let me out! I have to get her out of here!'_ She thought, her sister did not deserve to be tainted as she was.

When Minerva heard Lamy mention Fairy Tail her struggling changed to one of outrage.

_'Fairy Tail?! Those bastards! First they took my sister from me then they let her be taken by these demons?! I will kill them myself when I get out of here! Starting with Erza Scarlet!'_

**(Real World)**

When Lamy saw Minerva reacting to what she had said before she smiled a wickedly.

"You must really care for your little sister, but judging by your reactions something tells me that, that guild gave your sister to us. After all how easily did Kyouka get her back here?"

Lamy giggled a little more then turned to leave the tank alone.

**(Some random city)**

Lisanna and her big brother Elfman were both with a former member of the Magic Council named Yuri. He was dead as they were too late to save him and Lisanna looked behind her to see someone coming to them. When she saw that it was Mercedes she smiled in relief as she ran over to her and brought the young mage into her arms.

"Oh Mercedes, you're alright! We were worried about you." She said tears in her eyes as she knew Erza would be happy.

Mercedes didn't say anything, in fact she made no reaction at all, Lisanna brought out her communicating lacrima from her bag, but before she could do anything with it Mercedes grabbed it and threw it to the floor. It didn't shatter as it hit the hard tiles but a sizable crack appeared and as Elfman went to pick it up the dead body of the Council member suddenly came alive and using his magic, shattered the lacrima before returning dead again. Lisanna and Elfman both looked at her in shock then Lisanna grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mercedes what are you doing?!" The larger mage nearly yelled at her.

A mono-toned voice spoke from behind them. "Well done, Mercedes. Hmm I guess you can't expect a corpse Macro to function particularly well."

Lisanna and Elfman looked behind them to see Sayla sitting on a chair, legs crossed over the knee, reading a book. Elfman frowned as he looked at the horned demon there.

"Who are you!?" Elfman yelled.

"What have you don't to Mercedes and Yuri-Roshi!" Lisanna screamed standing next to her brother.

"I helped him reach the gates of hell." She said as if it was a normal everyday thing.

"So you're with Tartarus…" Elfman growled.

Sayla sighed finishing the book she closed the book and put it down on the table next to her, standing up from where she was sitting.

"Books of the humans are so boring, I shall write my own story. A story for the demons to read." She said without looking at them, still completely at ease.

"Get ready Lisanna!" Elfman cried. In a heartbeat he grabbed Lisanna by her neck, tightening his grip strangling her.

"What is this? My body's moving on its own!" He began to panic.

"Elf-nii... it hurts…"Lisanna said slightly short of breath.

"What'd you do?! Stop it right now!" He shouted at Sayla.

"In a Demon's story, there is no such thing as mercy." Sayla replied, showing no remorse at having Elfman slowly strangle his sister to death.

Mercedes smirked darkly at them. "My Onee-san can use macro. No one can refuse what she orders them to do."

Elfman just stared at her and Lisanna struggled to break free.

"Mercedes...what do you mean by 'Onee-san'? Your sisters are Minerva and Erza!" She asked, wondering why she was siding with this Dark Guild.

Mercedes smiled at them. "I have a new family now. A family, that won't leave me."

Elfman looked at her. "What are you saying, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are your family!"

Mercedes kept her smirk on her face. "What nonsense are you saying? I have no ties to either of you."

After a while Lisanna passed out from the lack of air and Elfman had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the demon before him. "Damn it! Lisanna, hang in there!"

Sayla closed her eyes and frowned at Elfman.

Finally he could take no more "I beg you! Please, Stop This!"

Sayla opened her eyes and Mercedes smiled darkly at the whole situation.

"Beg?" She questioned, "When a human asks a favour of a demon, that's when he must offer his soul to them." She leaned closer. "Are you prepared to give your soul to me?"

Mercedes closed her eyes, still smiling, proud of her Onee-san. "You may as well if you want your sister to live. Sayla-nee is giving you an offer right now instead of just killing you both."

Elfman then lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, I give my soul up."

Sayla allowed him to release Lisanna who fell then in her arms.

"In exchange for your sister's life you have to destroy the guild of Fairy Tail. Make sure everyone in the guild is dead." She gave him a new lacrima and he left out of there.

**Later at the Tartarus guild**

Sayla gave her report to Kyouka who was pleased.

"Have you found the identity of the three who activated the seal?" Sayla asked, standing in front of Kyouka who was leaning back on a couch.

"Yes" the elder Bird like Demon replied "I must admit that the Ex-Chairman's 'Super Archive' is quite magical."

"Then I take it, there will be no further need for useless killings?" It was difficult to tell if she was happy or sad at this.

"Yes, two of the sealers were among the Council Member's we targeted already" Kyouka continued "The only remaining one is Jellal, once we find and kill him, FACE will activate."

"Will you find Jellal soon?" Sayla questioned.

Her companion grinned "Erza will spit it out soon enough."

"I see. Kyouka-sama is quite good at getting people's mouths to open after all."

"Your 'Macro' could do the same, but there's no fun in that. More importantly, I do not want Fairy Tail to interfere in our plans further." Kyouka was partly questioning, knowing that Sayla would have something planned

"I shall see to that. I am preparing a story befitting of the Fairies Last Day's"

Both demon women looked at Mercedes who was sleeping peacefully on the large bed and Sayla went to her and placed a hand on Mercedes head. "This child will make a perfect demon tale."

Kyouka smiled at Mercedes. "Yes she will. When she wakes up, have her to come to me. When I am finished with my plan we will have her to be reborn into a demon."

Sayla nodded. "Yes Kyouka-sama, I will see to it."

Kyouka stood, and left the room, confident that she would carry out her orders. As soon as she was alone in the room Sayla climbed into the bed and held Mercedes close to her. The child's natural reaction was to snuggle up to the new body close to her, so she wrapped her hands around Sayla's arms and waist and tucked her head under the demon's chin. She smiled at the idea of this innocent child becoming corrupted and how Mercedes was going to make a perfect demon in her story.

"You're going to be a new chapter of my story. It will be all about you, child."

Her smiled widened as she gazed down at the sleeping girl in her arms then kissed her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews. I would also like to thank writer **(Trying to Put Pen to Paper) for the editing.****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Natsu had woken up from his fight with one of the Nine Demon Gates, Jackal and he heard, even though his half conscious state, that Lucy and Wendy were reporting to their guild Master, Makarov through the transmission lacrima.

"Ah, finally! It connected!" Lucy said, "The Lacrima we brought broke, so we had to go to and get another."

"Is the former council member alive where you are?" the master asked desperately, hoping beyond hope that their news would be good.

"Yes sir, he is. We arrived just in time to save him from Tartarus." Lucy told him "Natsu's seen better days though-"

"Doesn't matter. I won!" He told them from his place on the floor.

"We beat one of the members of Tartarus." Wendy clarified for them, still healing Natsu.

He added "I won."

"At least it appears that way." She continued, ignoring him "The city is in shambles though."

"Alright that's good." Makarov breathed a slight sigh of relief though he was still anxious. "Did you manage to gather any information from him!?"

Lucy looked away from the Lacrima "About that…" She looked over to the former council member who was whimpering things about 'White Legacy' and 'Face.'

"I don't know anything… Absolutely nothing…" He continued to whimper.

"Face?" Makarov asked.

The council member answered, "Face is one of the weapons the council possesses."

Natsu sat up and even though he was tired and his clothes in tatters (plus his hair was all frizzy and singed.) asked "Why would the council need weapons?"

"The council's various weapons are managed according to their lethality and priority. For Example-" He told them "-the Etherion. The grand sorcery cannon that can target an entire continent, with enough power to destroy an entire city in seconds. To fire it, the approval of nine standing members and the firing codes of ten senior officials are needed."

_Note; 7 years ago the approval of 5 were enough for firing_

"So now that nearly all the council members are dead… they can't use the Etherion anymore?" Jet and Droy said.

"So one of their aims was the nullification of the Etherion?" Panther lily thought out loud, his group was also attached to the Lacrima communication.

"What sort of weapon is face?!" Makarov shouted at the former member "I know you have a duty to keep these secretes but now is not the time for that!"

The former member cracked and whispered "A magic pulse bomb. A weapon to nullify all magic across the continent."

Everyone was shocked and shouted things like "All magic users would become useless!"

"That's not all Tartarus said their powers they use were 'curse', not magic"

"A world where all magic users are powerless and only Tartarus is free to run amok."

Natsu jumped to his feet and gripped the former council members coat and began shouting and shaking him "Where is it!? Ill destroy it before they can get their hands on it!"

The council member shivered and nearly wet himself "I-I really don't know. I heard that it was sealed by organic link magic used by three former members. But only the Chairmen knows who they are."

"Organic link magic…" Happy said.

"The lives of those three are the key to the seal…" Wendy contained the train of thought.

Gray finished it "That is why Tartarus is trying to silence the council."

"On the contrary." Juvia told them "Wouldn't that mean that they no longer need any information from them? That they already know where face is hidden?"

Gajeel shouted at them through the crystal "If the three that made the seal are killed then face falls into the hands of Tartarus, Old man!"

"We have to find the three and protect them!" Makarov shouted back at the former council member "And that the Former Chairman would know where they are? We also have information of the Former Chairman."

"Who's with them?" The group asked, though they already had a feeling.

"Erza and Mira." The master told them with confidence.

When Natsu heard that he bolted to his feet a scream on his lips.

Both Lucy and Wendy were concerned, their friend didn't usually act this fearful "Natsu what's wrong? You still need more rest" They scolded him.

"We have to go!" He shouted and took the former council member again "Where is the former Chairman's address!"

Having gotten the address Happy ran to the fire mage and picked him up to fly to the home of the Former Chairman.

As they were in the air Happy looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Erza and Mira are in danger." He told his friend, the time of his voice betraying his body and reviling his fear "Somehow Tartarus had been able to find all of the former members of the Magic Council. Now they are going to get the Chairman, he may already be a traitor! We have to hurry!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted flying at his max speed.

**In the prison of Tartarus**

Erza opened her eyes slowly, the effect of the drugs slowly wearing off, her head was still dizzy and vision slowly cleared only for it to be filled with Kyouka looking at her smiling. But there was nothing reassuring about the smile, it was all malice.

"You finally woke up." She told the scarlet mage, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Remembering what had transpired she snapped awake and she viewed the room she was in. It was a small room that had stone walls and that only lighting in the room were candles mounted to the walls. Erza also found herself stripped from her clothing and that she was chained at her hands and at her feet. Her arms were chained to the roof, suspending them above her head.

"What is this?! Where am I?!" She shouted, trying to pull herself free of the shackles.

Kyouka just smiled. "Welcome to Tartarus."

Erza froze as she looked at Kyouka in shock, this couldn't be possible, the dark guild couldn't have captured them so easily. "This is Tartarus?! Where is the chairman?! Where is Mira, the one who was with me?!"

Kyouka just smiled in amusement at Erza's reaction and begging. "The Ex-Chairman is our ally. After our plan is complete, he will once again be made head of the council. You two fell into our trap and were captured by us."

"Impossible!" Erza shouted, disbelief layered in her voice "The Ex-Chairman would never commit a treachery like that!" She once again began to struggle, trying to break the chain and summon her armour. But it didn't come. Her magic didn't come when summoned.

Watching her meaningless struggle Kyouka smiled "You're struggling is useless. Those restraints are made of seal stone. As long as they are connected, you cannot use any magic whatsoever."

"Mira… Where is my friend!?" Erza shouted, concerned for her fellow Fairy Tail mage who was not in the room.

"We haven't killed her." Kyouka told the mage, grinning sadistically. "In order to turn her into our servant. We have begun modifying her body."

Erza really couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No! Stop!" She screamed, only imagining what could have been happening to her friend.

Kyouka quickly moved forward and grabbed Erza by the jawline forcing the mage's head upwards and leaned closer to her, smiling.

"Now, don't squeal so." She spoke softly to her, "Besides, I have something I'd like you to tell me."

"..." Erza scowled at how close this Demon was, but she held her ground.

"Where is Jellal?"

"..." The question was simple but it caught her off guard. She was stunned for a few moments, why would these people need or want Jellal? What could he have that they wanted…? These questions plagued her mind.

"I know the two of you were intimately involved, so only you would know where he is." Kyouka continued in a soft voice, the scarlet mage still in her claws.

"W-What do you want with Jellal?" Erza questioned, not willing to give up his location even if she knew where he was.

Ignoring her, the Demon repeated "Where is he? Tell me."

When she refused to answer, Erza was whipped by Kyouka's claws that had extended out. The wound itself was not very deep, it was more like a small scrape. But the pain of it was immense, it was as if the demon was dragging a dagger through her skin.

"My 'magic' allows me to alter a person's sensations. You're sensation of pain is now at its highest." She told the mage, enjoying her screams.

"I…Don't know… Where he is."

Once again whip like claws from Kyouka slashed Erza across her body, the pain was too intense and it brought her to tears. Kyouka smiled as she looked at Erza who would have fallen onto the stone floor if not for the shackles supporting her weight.

"To release the seal on face, we intended to kill all the former council members. But we eventually found out the names of the three that actually sealed it." She pulled the mage's head back by her hair "Two are already dead. The other…" She left the sentence for Erza to complete. "If Jellal dies, we can release the seal on face."

"Dear God…" Erza whispered not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh my looks like ive said too much. Now if you do know, you'll never tell me his location." Kyouka said, not appearing worried at all by the leak in information. "Let's try this. If you tell me where Jellal is, I will give Mira and Mercedes back to you. If you don't they both die."

Erza's eyes widen in shock as she looked up at Kyouka. "W-What… do you… mean?"

Kyouka smiled, happy at the idea that the mage had no idea that Mercedes was in there hold. "I brought Mercedes into the guild since she was also looking for you and I happened to find her in a ruins of a dark guild."

"Where...is she?" The scarlet mage hissed. Though fatigued, she was prepared to fight with renewed vigour if her young charge was in danger. She dredged what could have happened to her in the clutches of these demons.

"She's thinking about going through the same process as your friend Mira and becoming a demon and a member of this guild." Kyouka told her, speaking casually as if talking about the weather.

Erza was in shock, her heart was hammering within her chest and there was a fear within her not from the torture "N-no...she wouldn't..."

"Tell me where Jellal is."

"I... don't know... I beg you, please spare them. They have nothing to do with this." She told the demon.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to enjoy myself a little more." Kyouka spoke, raising her victim's pain sensation even higher.

**In a bedroom chamber**

Sayla had woken up from her nap and looked down at the sleeping Mercedes, her breathing was slow and even as she slept, still in the same position that we were in before falling asleep. The child was fast asleep gripping the front of the Demon's kimono, while her own arms were wrapped around the child. Sayla had a small smile on her face as she caressed Mercedes cheek and she leaned closer whispering in her ear.

"It's time to wake up, little one. It is nearly time to watch the story of the fairies end unfold, but first, Kyouka-sama wants you to meet her in the prison chambers."

Mercedes slowly regained consciousness, still under her 'Macro' and sat up. They both left the grand room and traversed the hallways, Mercedes keeping pace with Sayla the entire way to the prison chambers, where they were to meet with Kyouka.

**Prison chamber**

Erza was still being tortured by Kyouka but she had stopped with the session and smiled as she sensed something approaching the room.

"Well Erza, it would appear that Mercedes is here." She told Erza as the door opened and two figures entered the room.

Erza looked up, despite how weak she was at the moment, to see Mercedes gazing at her, but there was something wrong with her eyes. They stared blankly, glazed over as if she wasn't there.

"Mercedes?" she whispered, hoping that the child would recognise her and explain why she was here with these Demon's.

Kyouka smiled then looked at the young mage, standing next to Sayla before walking over and put a clawed hand on her head.

"So Erza, are you going to tell me where Jellal is? If you do, I'll give you back Mira and Mercedes."

Erza wanted to cry but couldn't. "I don't know! Please just release them!"

Kyouka smiled, "That might be a good thing. I don't think Mercedes wants to leave anyway."

"NO! Mercedes would never want that! She belongs in Fairy Tail with me and the other guild members!" Erza shouted, not believing that child she had met from Sabertooth, who was once so shy and frightened, would wish to leave.

Mercedes lowered her head, still not in control of her body before speaking her lines. "You never cared about me. You care for Jellal the most in the world. You only wanted me away from Sabertooth to humiliate them, to gain an upper hand on them. You took me away from Minerva, and allowed me to be taken brought to Tartarus. You did nothing."

She raised her head and looked at Erza with those near dead eyes. "That is alright now, because I have a new family that loves me, a strong family. I want to become a demon and live here."

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that the child she had brought from Sabertooth, gone on missions with, watched grow from a shy and timid person to a more confident one, could be saying these things. She could clearly see that Mercedes was being controlled somehow, it was the only explanation for her strange behaviour, but she couldn't do anything… Nor, she dreaded, could she prove that she _was_ under control. She had tears pouring down her face as she looked at Mercedes.

"That's not true...you don't know what you're saying. You're not yourself." She near whispered, fearing that she was not in fact under someone's control.

"Then where were you when I called out for you?" The child said, her hands curling into fists. "You're just the same as Minerva. You both toyed with me but were never there for me when I really needed you. I am going to become a demon."

Kyouka smiled then stroked Mercedes' head, careful not to cut her with her claws. "Alright Mercedes we'll go ahead and take you to the lab but first, let's get out of here."

With that, Kyouka left the room taking Mercedes and Sayla with her and Erza's knees buckled and she was only supported by the chains, with all hope seemingly gone, the scarlet mage began to sob.

"Mirajane...Minerva...Mercedes...I'm so sorry..."

Erza was ashamed of herself for multiple things. The first was, she couldn't keep Mirajane from being remodelled into a demon. Second, she felt the she couldn't keep her promise to Mercedes. As for Minerva, she wasn't sure where she was but Erza wasn't sure on how she would face Minerva and debate sharing what had happened to Mercedes.

"If you can... please forgive me..."

**AN: How was this chapter everyone? I hope you liked it and I thank you all for the followings, Favors, and the Reviews. I would also like to thank Trying To Put Pen To Paper for edititing. I will update later, Take Care!**


	15. Chapter 15

After Kyouka had left the prison chambers with Mercedes following diligently after her. The demon woman glanced behind her and grinned at the child mage who was still under the control of Sayla's macro. Kyouka placed a gentle hand on Mercedes' head, being careful not to cut the child with her claws. The child lent slightly into the affectionate gesture.

"You did well, Mercedes. Let's go to the control room. I'm sure we can find more about the location of the last council member." She told her removing her hand and quickening her pace slightly, excited at the prospect of finally activating FACE.

Mercedes didn't say anything, only nodding as she followed the female bird like demon through the hallways to the control room where Franmalth stood snickering at the screen he was looking at. The former Chairman had just taken Jellal's key and when he transfers it to another person they could be killed and then FACE would be activated. Upon hearing this, Kyouka stabbed him through his chest with her extendable claws.

FACE was now activated. The entire floating fortress of Tartarus shook from the reaction.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kyouka demanded "Activate FACE."

Franmalth, with his grin still on his face "Um…About that- Oh the vibrations have quieted- Anyway it can't be done from here. It has to be manually detonated. You do realize that the chairman could have controlled all of the faces from here, right?" He told his companion and gazed down at the dead Chairman.

Kyouka closed her eyes smiling while Mercedes stared with little emption on her face at the dead body of the former chairman that Kyouka had killed just moments before.

"Perhaps I was a little hasty, but that doesn't matter right now. Send someone to see to it." She ordered Franmalth annoyed at the longer wait for FACE to be activated "I just hope those Fairies stay out of the way."

Just as she finished her order Sayla came into the room. "Do not worry about such things. Before long the stories of those fairies will come to an end."

Kyouka smiled and looked at Mercedes an idea forming her head. "Let's watch them perish."

Franmalth had a screen to show what was happening at the guild of Fairy Tail.

Hell's Core

Lamy was laughing like a female maniac as she skipped around the lab.

"I can't believe those vibrations happened like that, what if the demons were affected by it?"

In a heartbeat she became serious. "Worry is unnecessary!"

She then went right back to her fan-girl giggle. "They are already reborn~!" It seemed that Lamy was a little bipolar since no normal person could switch emotions that quickly.

Standing before her was a handsome young man with long, neck-length hair, dark skin, and muscle-bound arms and chest. He also bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand.

Alongside his rebirth, he appears with a new attire; Tempesta now wears a black sleeveless, collared shirt with a black, slime-like highlights and has a short tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes. He was looking at his body trying to remember it.

"So this is my body?" he questioned, completely at ease at the situation.

Lamy smiled. "That's right, Tempesta-kun."

The man narrowed his brow a little. "Tempesta? That is my name?"

"Hay, hay. You're soo cool cuz I made you look like a hunk!" Lamy went into complete fan girl mode and began to swish from side to side.

"My appearance is unimportant" He told the overexcited girl.

Just then another male demon that had animal features such as a long furry tail and sharp teeth came to them.

"What's this? Tempesta's getting all the attention. That ain't fair."

Lamy clung to him as soon as he was within arm's reach.

"No Jackal-kuunn~! You're so cool~!" she squealed hugging him close.

Jackal frowned. "Get offa me!" he shouted as she shoved the rabbit girl away.

Tempesta just looked at Jackal staring at him with great intent. "Jackal?"

Jackal frowned at him. "Oh come on, Tempesta. You don't remember me?"

Lamy wiped her eyes in a dramatic fashion and said. "Every time Tempesta gets a new body he loses his memory. It's a pity for him, but a blessing for me."

As she said the last part Tempesta just looked at her then he looked ahead at a new person that was also in the room with them.

"Who is that?"

Jackal and Lamy both looked to see who the new demon was and Lamy spoke.

"That's someone that Kyouka-nee brought into the lab to be born as a demon. I believe her name was Minerva." Lamy told them, looking board, she didn't care about women.

Minerva was looking at her hand that now was covered with a black glove, she noticed that she had claws sharp enough to slice through metal.

"So this is what it means to be a demon, such power." She spoke out loud, feeling her magical energy flowing through her body.

Minerva saw her new guild mates and grinned at them, but all three demons' attention turned, when Lamy skip over to another tank that had a body in it.

"This one was also brought in." She told them gazing scornfully at the person within "I think her name was Mira, or something like that. With her here, we have had three new recruits."

Tempesta frowned he disliked not knowing anything and having to relearn everything about his team and Jackal blinked racking his brain trying to think who the third person was.

"Who is the third?" They questioned. "He better be strong." Jackal sneered.

Lamy smiled at them, turning away from the person in the tank. "The third is a child, who happens to be Minerva's little sister. It's going to be so much fun to have our guild, with two demons that are sisters."

Jackal just looked away in thought. "The Tartarus sisters, eh? It does have a good ring to it."

Tempesta and Minerva didn't say anything, they were milling through the information they revived. Minerva huffed as she left the lab, not wanting to be idle as ideas and images flew through her mind.

As she walked through the stone halls her shoes 'clicking' against the stone floor as she moved with a single purpose, to look for her little sister.

"I am relieved that you're still human Mercedes." she said to herself, thinking out loud eye's darting every direction looking for any clue of her sister's whereabouts. "That means I can still get you out of here before they change you into one of them." Minerva couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her little sister, but she stopped in her tracks as an unbidden thought ran through all the others to the forefront of her mind.

_'Would she allow me to get her out of here, even if I am a demon? I wouldn't know, but I have to find her first.'_ She told herself as she restarted her search and began to walk forward with renewed vigour.

Minerva's walking had brought her to the control room but she stayed out of it preferring to watch from the doorway, and had her head peeked in to see who all was in there. She saw Franmalth, Kyouka, Sayla… and Mercedes. Just the sight of seeing Sayla stroking Mercedes on the head as if she was a sibling figure made Minerva so enraged that she wanted to rip Sayla apart for touching her little sister. She had to keep herself controlled but she saw that the Former Chairman was dead and the demons were looking up at a screen that showed the Fairy Tail Guild exploding from the inside from a highly concentrated Lacrima bomb.

After seeing the Fairy Tail guild go up in flames, Minerva felt shock that quickly turned to rage bubbling up within her, but she didn't do anything.

_'These demon bastards! How dare they take my sister AND my revenge from me!'_ She screamed to herself. She was hoping to get revenge on those second rate guild members personally.

Minerva then turned to leave to go someone else. At this point she wasn't going to be able to get near her sister, if she was going to be stuck with Kyouka and Sayla all the time. Minerva could care less about Franmalth but as for the two female demons there was no way she could fight them off and get her sister from them.

_'I would have to wait for a little bit of time before I could do anything to get Mercedes out of there.'_

Minerva stopped when, she heard footsteps following behind her and looked over her shoulder to see that it was Mercedes who must have followed her outside after seeing the elder sibling at the doorway.

Minerva smiled as she faced her sister but then her smile dropped when she saw that Mercedes eyes looked like there was no life in them.

"Mercedes..." She began, leaning down to her height and went to the little mage cupping her cheek, having her to look up at her.

"Mercedes?" She tried again only for the mage to continue to just stare blankly at her, then Minerva used her other hand and stroked the back of her little sister's hair.

"You remember me, don't you?" The newly turned Demon questioned, hoping that there was something of her sister in this hollowed vessel.

There was very little hope in Minerva's voice when she asked Mercedes that simple question.

"...who are you?" The small girl asked, her voice was nearly monotonous as she spoke.

Something in Minerva shattered as she looked at Mercedes. The elder mage- no Demon now- wrapped her arms around the child and hugged her close.

"It's me...your Onee-San, Minerva."

"My only Onee-san is Sayla." She replied with no hesitation.

When Minerva heard her sister's reply her grip tightened on her sister. "No she's not. I am your Onee-san. You were first a mage of Sabertooth, but you were driven away by me, then you left and joined Fairy Tail with-"

Minerva stopped talking as she realized that she was about to say the name of the one person who was the first to take Mercedes from her, Erza Scarlet. The woman felt that her sister didn't have her fans then she looked to see an open door leading into a bedroom.

She took Mercedes into the room and locked her within it then left.

"I will get you out of here when I'm finished with them." She spoke to the door as she locked it. She could only hope that her little sister would remain safe within the room.

It didn't take long for Minerva to spot Kyouka walking through the hallways heading toward the prison chambers but Minerva wanted to wait to free her sister until she saw Erza herself.

"When I see you, I will kill you, Erza Scarlet." She spoke out loud, her eyes regaining a spark that she thought was gone forever.

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait but it will take longer since MOST of us are in college, volunteering or have other things to do. So I will AT LEAST post when I have the chance for the next chapters. Take Care!**

**P.S. Thanks to Trying To Put Pen To Paper for editing!**


	16. Chapter 16

As Minerva walked through the hallways of the Tartaros guild there was a sudden vibration but she ignored it and kept walking to look for the one that took her little sister from her in the start. As she walked through the halls the vibrations stopped and she soon heard loud crashing coming from a short distance. She had a feeling that it would be the one she was looking for and soon enough she saw Erza fighting Kyouka. Just the sight of that made the new demon narrow her eyes a little.

'That is fine for now. Erza is my prey I will make her beg for mercy for everything she did to me.'

Minerva soon saw that Kyouka seemed to be distracted about something then Kyouka left the fight going past her.

"Take care of that fairy!"

When Erza saw Kyouka go past someone her eyes widen in shock when she saw a demon Minerva looking at her.

"Minerva..."

Minerva had a smirk on her face.

"I am Neo Minerva. The Minerva you knew of, is dead."

Erza clenched her fists then what came in her mind was how was she going to explain to Minerva that Mercedes was in the guild as a captive but Erza felt that it would be better to just tell the older Orlando sister of her younger kin.

"Minerva, there's something you ne-"

"I already know that my little sister is here."

Minerva had cut her off and Erza eyes widen in disbelief.

"You know? How can you be so calm about it?"

"I saw her myself after I was reborn as a demon and believe me, I was very displeased to see my little sister being treated like a little puppet."

When Erza heard Minerva say that, for once she could agree with Minerva on something, something that wasn't evil from her. It's true, it was very unnerving to see Mercedes with a look of no hope for life, not her happy self.

"I know Minerva, and I'm sorry."

Minerva's smile became more wide as she charged at Erza.

"NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GOING TO BE!"

With that they began to fight each other.

Elsewhere

Tempesta and Jackal were walking through the hallway of the guild but then they stopped to see Kyouka heading towards them. When Kyouka got to them and Jackal looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Kyouka firmly looked at them.

"I want you two to look for Sayla and Mercedes. When you find them have Mercedes to be transformed into a demon in Hell's Core."

"Sure thing."

Kyouka left and the two male demons both left to look for Mercedes and Sayla. It didn't take too long for them to find the room that Mercedes had been locked in. The child was still under Sayla's macro and all three of them went to the lab.

(Hell's Core)

Lamy was walking through her lab but then she saw a pair of fans on her desk and picked them up. She turned around to see Tempesta, Jackal and Mercedes coming in. Lamy giggled like a fan girl as she went to the child soon to be demon and pinched her cheek.

"Is it time for her?"

Jackal nodded.

"Yeah."

Lamy leaped for joy and led Mercedes to another part of the lab. Jackal and Tempesta both left leaving them alone in the lab.

Lamy smiled at the little girl then she looked up to see Sayla coming to them.

"Sayla, will you order her to strip so we can get started?"

Sayla nodded. Deep inside of Sayla she was thrilled that Mercedes was going to be a demon, sooner than she thought. She went closer to younger mage and lifted the girls head to have her look up at her.

"It's time for your story as a demon to begin, take off your clothes."

Mercedes, being under Sayla's macro did as she was told. After she was done stripping Sayla led her to a tank that was in the far back of the lab. Mercedes was inside of the tank and soon passed out when demon particals wrapped around her small figure and began to give her the nuitrients of a demon.

Sayla had a smale smirk on her face as she looked at the child in there.

"You're story will begin as soon as you are reborn."

Sayla then turned to leave.

"I will be back shortly."

Lamy nodded and Sayla was gone.

After Sayla left Lamy looked up at the passed out Mercedes who was wrapped up in demon particals.

"Just imagine how cute you're going to look when you become a demon like your older sister the thought of this guild having a pair of sisters in the guildjust makes me have goosebumps."

Lamy left back to the front of the lab to her desk to think of a good design for Mercedes when she become a demon.

"I can't even think of what I want you to look like."

She looked to see the fans on her desk and got an idea.

"Well based on the crests of these fans maybe you should have them with you in the tank that way you don't have to carrying them when you use your curse."

Lamy put the fans into the tank that Mercedes was in then she turned around to go to the other tank that was being used only to see that Mirajane had jerked awake. The moment she saw Mirajane wake up the tank exploded and Mirajane smiled at her.

"Sorry about that but all you did to me was revive my magic."

Lamy scooted back into a wall but was knocked out by Mirajane.

Elsewhere

Sayla was walking through the hallway but then she sened that something was off. She sensed that there were now intruders in their guild so then she turned around and headed back to Hell's Core.

When she got there she saw that Mirajane and her little sister were both in the lab and Lamy was passed out.

'How pathetic.'

Mirajane looked at Sayla.

"I can tell that you're angry about something but what it is I don't know."

Sayla kept her composure.

"Your guild was destroyed but none of the members were killed. You humiliated me in front of Kyouka-sama and Mercedes. For that I will kill your little sister."

Lisanna and Mirajane's eyes widen in shock then Lisanna spoke.

"Wait, Mercedes is still here?!"

Mirajane had a dangerous smile on her face as she looked at Sayla.

"You...kill my sister and took Mercedes...you will pay."

With that Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul and began to fight Sayla.

As for Lisanna and Lamy they began to fight each other and Lisanna demonded to know where Mercedes was. Lamy being the childish demon she was smiled.

"Soon to be demon is in one of these tanks. This is Hell's Core, meaning that whenever we get a new member or a member is defeated they are brought here and get reborn."

Sayly closed her eyes.

"You talk too much, Lamy."

Mirajane turned back to normal then smirked.

"In that case..."

Without another word Mirajane used her Take Over magic and destroyed the entire lab. When that happened Lamy was in horror shock.

"M-My lab...!"

Lisanna smiled then Mirajane spoke.

"Lisanna, go look for Mercedes."

Lisanna ran to look for Mercedes only to be tackled by Lamy. They went on with their fight and so did Mirajane and sayla.

As for Mercedes she was passed out but deep in her mind she could sense what was going on.

'Where am I? The last thing remember was being forced into the floor by a demon named Kyouka. She told me that she was going to make me a member of this guild but does that mean she is going to turn me into one of them? Minerva? Erza? Where are you?'

**AN:Alright there is Chapter 16! Sorry for the long wait everyone I didn't mean for it to be this long and I will update, hopefully soon! Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Erza and Minerva were fighting a hand to hand combat. It seemed like it was a going as a fair fight but Erza saw that there had been a change in Minerva's strength so she summoned a sword. As they were fighting, Erza was trying to get Minerva to stop fighting her.

"Minerva, calm down!"

They clashed at each other and Minerva was smirked.

"You dare to tell me to stay calm? I am calm in my own way."

They jumped back and Erza clenched her sword even tighter.

"Minerva, we don't need to fight. You and I both know that Mercedes is here and we can get her out of here."

Minerva's smirk became a wicked one as she charged at Erza.

"Mercedes is fine where she is! As for you, I'm going to get my revenge for everything you did to me!"

Erza blocked a couple more attacks that were thrown at her.

"Like what?!"

"The shame you put through of those Grand Magic Games and taking my sister from me!"

Erza clenched her teeth as she kept fighting with Minerva. It was kind of true, but she had her reason about the grand magic games and she could fully understand that Minerva was angry with her for being able to show affection to Mercedes than Minerva could.

"I already told you that I was just being there for her!"

Minerva kicked her through the floor.

"Liar!"

Erza caught herself but then she blinked when she felt something latch onto her. She looked down and saw that she was getting sucked into the floor.

"What is this?!"

She looked up and saw Minerva charging at her, ready to kill her.

"I'm not done with you, Erza!"

Minerva couldn't do anything and was getting sucked into the ground even more. Minerva glared out of frustration as she watched Erza getting sucked into the ground.

"Damn you, Tartaros! Give Erza back to me, She my prey!"

Unfortunately for both women, Erza was frozen solid into the ground and Minerva was just on her knees looking at the frozen mage in there. Minerva was frustrated that she glared and slammed her fists into the floor making it crack.

"Damn..."

It didn't take lone after that that Minerva heard a voice in her head of the King of Hades talking to her and to all those that were still on their feet.

"_I am the King of Hades Mard Geer. There are two wizards that are still roaming around in the guild. I want you to kill one but bring the younger one to me and I will award you to become a member of the Nine Demon Gates, Do it now."_

After hearing that message Minerva didn't seem to pay much attention to it but then again she didn't like the idea of her little sister being handled by the King of Hades. She still couldn't get over the sight of Sayla and Kyouka touching her. Most of all it struck her hard to see Mercedes, her little sister not knowing who she was.

**~Time Skip~**

Minerva stood up and turned to leave to go look for her sister but then the next thing she knew was there was a strong blinding light that shined throughout the whole guild. Minerva blinked in surprise as she just looked ahead.

"What was that light just now?"

She then felt a warm feeling and heard like a slight sticky sound behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see that Erza was back to normal and was now charging at her.

"ERZA!"

"MINERVA!"

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! COME AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF MY BELOVED ERZA!"

Minerva turned to face the red haired woman and they clashed again.

As they were clashing even more than they were before, Minerva was starting to overwhelm Erza and broke her sword.

"Minerva!"

Minerva gave a smirk.

"I told you, I am Neo Minerva."

She broke the sword that Erza had then she kicked Erza into the air. Erza came down to kick her but switched places and kicked Erza instead.

"That was fun. Let's continue to have more fun, Er-"

Erza had slammed her fist square in Minerva's face causing he to take a few feet back. Minerva became furious that she began to just launch attacks, desperate to beat Erza.

"How dare you! First, you took my sister from me, then you allowed her to be taken by these demons!"

"I didn't know that she was brought her until I was questioned!"

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I learned that she was here?!"

She kicked Erza in the head.

"YOU TOOK MY JOY FROM ME! YOU HAVE YOUR DAMN GUILD! ALL I HAD WAS MERCEDES EVER SINCE I LOST MY MOTHER AND OTHER LITTLE SISTER!"

Minerva was about to strike again but Erza knocked her to the ground. When Minerva's body slammed into the ground she was having flashbacks of her childhood.

"_Why are you so weak?"_

_Gemma was looking at his daughter, Minerva who was only 7 at the time._

"_I'm sorry...Father. Please forgive me..."_

_That earned her a blow to the head causing her to cry out in pain._

"_Don't plead for mercy you stupid girl!"_

_Minerva was crying and her father glared at her._

"_If all I am going to have are daughters then all must be strong, if any were to be weak I will erase it. Daughter or not."_

_Just then they both saw a servant run up to them and they both looked at him. Gemma glared at him._

"_What is it?!"_

_The servant bowed._

"_Master your wife is in labor."_

_Gemma didn't seem to care but he didn't want to deal with anyone so then he turned to leave._

"_I will be going. Minerva go home and wait to be called."_

_Minerva watched her father leave then she left with the servant back to their home. When she got there she was so happy but was careful not to show it. She knew her mother was pregnant and once h=in a while she would be allowed to see her mother and would always lay her head to feel the baby kicking. Now the baby was going to be born._

_She soon heard the maids talking._

"_The Lady had twins! Twin sisters!"_

_Minerva smiled when she came into the room. She saw two infants hugging each other and she smiled brightly at them._

"_They're so cute."_

_Her mother smiled then they both saw the twins open their eyes to look at Minerva. One of them smiled and Minerva looked at her mother._

"_May I name one of them, Mother?"_

"_Yes you may."_

_Minerva looked at the baby that was looking at her while the other baby had yawned and went back to sleep._

"_How about Mercedes?"_

_Her mother blinked then looked at the baby who was still looking at Minerva._

"_Mercedes? What gave you that idea?"_

_Minerva looked at her mother._

"_I loved the sound of the name and it means a Second Chance."_

_Her mother smiled and allowed Minerva to hold her little sister._

"_Hey there Mercedes, I'm Minerva, your big sister."_

_It was like the baby understood what Minerva said to her and smiled. Baby Mercedes raised her little hands up as she smiled up at her sister that was holding her. Minerva lowered her face closer and her sister felt her face and she giggled._

"_I promise, I will be the best sister I can be and protect you and our other sister."_

_Her mother smiled warmly at her but deep down she knew that because of how her husband was, that was going to be impossible._

Minerva shot up from the ground outraged and hit Erza.

"I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO KEEP MY PROMISE TO HER! I WILL HAVE HER WITH ME AND I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!"

Minerva three a few more hits and Erza blocked them.

"You put Mercedes in danger remember?!"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! I JUST WANTED HER TO BE AWAY FROM YOU! DURING THE MAGIC GAMES I FOLLOWED HER TO SEE WHERE SHE WENT AND I FOUND WITH YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME! I HATED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE ABLE MAKE HER SMILE!"

Erza blinked in shock when she noticed something on Minerva's face.

'A tear? She really was upset about it.'

"Minerva! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Erza had knocked Minerva into the ground but this time Minerva rolled back a few feet away from her. She landed sitting, but was leaning back against a broken wooden post. Erza looked at her and spoke.

"We have to stop this fight, it's meaningless. I know that you were angry that I was being with your sister and I am sorry about that but we have to look for Mercedes right now."

"...I can't.."

Erza blinked.

"What do you mean you can't?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Even I went to Mercedes right now, she would be afraid of me. All my life, I merely wanted to protect my sister and be a good example but as you have seen, I have failed her. I have failed to protect her from our father, the dragons that attacked the city, from these demons and now that I have fallen into the darkness of becoming a demon, I am certain that she would want nothing to do with me."

"..."

"Erza I have two favors to ask of you. Please kill me and please look after Mercedes."

Erza just looked at her then went to her.

"I'm not going to kill you and you are not a failure."

"Yes I am, I just told you that I can't protect my sister from anyone, not even our father."

"You saved her from the fire, didn't you? She's alive right now because of you doing that."

Minerva just looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know about that?"

"Mercedes and I read the letter you wrote to her as a farewell. She was crying about that and went searching for you right after we had our encounter int the Sun Village. She said that she didn't blame you for anything because of your father."

Minerva felt her eyes widen.

"Mercedes...was looking for me?"

Erza nodded.

"Come on, let's go look for her."

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for waiting and reading my fanfic! Just so you know I am still writing this and I will update when I get the chance.**

**P.S. I am glad I waited for a some time because of what has been happening in the manga and just so you all know it will be kind of tricky for me to write the next few chapters now but I hope that you all still enjoy reading this!**

**Mercedes name meaning: Second chance or reward.**


	18. Chapter 18

Before Minerva could stand she and Erza both turned to see Mard Geer coming toward them with long confident strides. A book cradled in his arm as his long coat flared out behind him.

"Is that what it means to be human? Feeling such self-satisfaction and rambling on about life and death… So unsightly." He spoke in his uncaring tone.

Erza frowned at him as she turned to face him. _'I heard his voice before… The dark King Mard Geer!' _She thought to herself as she tried to place the voice from before.

"Are you the master?" The scarlet mage questioned looking him.

Mard Geer's eyes widened in amusement then spoke. "My, my… All the trash should have been cleared away with that one clean sweep, and yet here I find more just laying around. Damn that Celestial Spitit King went and did such a bothersome thing…" He spoke as he got a dark look in his eye. "Ah well… I suppose I have a bit of free time... At least enough to take care of the trash myself"

Just then he made gesture with his right hand and caused a heavy wind to blow that caused both Erza and Minerva to get pushed back off their feet separating them.

Maud Geer had a smile on his face as he decided which one to destroy first. "I'll start with that one."

Minerva used her territory magic and switched places with Erza who had hit the ground and quickly realised what had happened looked up at the mage who saved her.

"Minerva!"

Minerva closed her eyes and smiled having resigned herself to her fate. "Take care of Mercedes for me..."

BOOM! Maud Geer's magic hit Minerva causing a massive explosion and dust cloud to appear.

"We made it. Just in time." A male voice from within the cloud.

"Sorry, punctuality was never our strong suit." Another spoke, their silhouette's slowly coming into focus as the dust cloud dispersed.

When it had finally cleared the two within were revealed, and to Erza's shock she saw Sting holding Minerva in his arms and Rogue glaring at Mard Geer, joined with them were their Exceeds Lector and Frocsh.

"We're here to take you home, princess." Sting, the White Dragon Slayer told her.

"Your guild is Sabertooth." Rogue, the Dark Dragon Slayer finished.

Minerva had tears forming in her eyes. Sting went to put Minerva down then Erza looked at them.

"Sting, Rogue what are you doing here?" Erza asked, in shock as to why the Sabertooth mages were in the ruins of the Tartarus guild.

Sting smirked still looking down at the ex- Saber in his arms. "You see, sometime after we had gotten that letter you sent us, a little Mercedes came running into the guild a few day's back, so fast that she broke through three walls in fact."

Erza blinked surprised at hearing the girl she knew breaking things, Lector sweat dropped as he remembered everything. "Yeah it was scary to see. Speaking of which, Erza the way you wrote that letter was… erm, how should I say this?"

"Crap!" Frocsh finished in his usual happy tone, not realising the glare that the mage was giving him.

_Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds were looking at the letter that Erza had sent them but were having a hard time reading and understanding as it sounded too unreal. They soon heard a few crashing noises (which wasn't uncommon within the Guild and it members) but each crash sounded as if they were coming closer. They all looked up to see that there was a flash of something so bright that they had to cover their eyes, they looked back up to see at the end of the large series of holes to see Mercedes looking around the room for something._

"_Mercedes!" They all yelled and ran to her but she wouldn't hug them back as her eyes still scanned the room, she soon found what she was looking for._

"_Here it is!" She pushed them back and placed something that was a box on her bed. She grabbed something from within it and turned to leave but Sting stopped her with a hand on her shoulder._

"_Mercedes what's going on?" He questioned not used to the treatment that the younger mage was giving them, it wasn't like her at all to ignore people._

_Mercedes looked at him and yelled. _"_My sister was kidnapped! Someone attacked her guild!"_

"_So you're looking for her?" Rogue asked this time kneeling down to her level._

"_Yes!" She was deaerate to leave and continue the search for her sister, Minerva. She knew that her guild was attacked and needed to get there to find any clues as to where she should search next._

_The girl finally broke free from the new Guild Master's grasp and ran out through the 'shortcut' she had put into the building. Rogue went to the box that was on the bed and picked up a fur coat and got a whiff of the scent._

_Sting looked at him in confusion. _"_What are you doing?"_

"_This coat belongs to the Lady." Rouge replied with no irony at all._

_Sting smiled realising what his partner was doing and took the coat to get a whiff of the scent as well._

"_Rogue, Lector, Frocsh..." All three of them looked at the Guild Master and he smiled. _"_Let's bring the Lady back home."_

_They smiled at each other and left the guild through the new massive hole in the walls._

Sting smiled at Minerva who now had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him.

"Let's go back to the guild together, princess." He told her, as her heart broke not deserving of such great friends. He turned around to stand next to Rogue to prepare to fight Mard Geer who was still smiling at them.

"Return to your Guild? This world of magic is coming to an end. You cannot stop it."

Erza narrowed her brow in a confused scowl. "It was stopped. Face was already destroyed."

"One was. There are a total of 3,000 FACEs. Within one hour this continent will not have magic anymore." The Dark King of Hades told them a slight grin on his face.

Sting looked back at the Scarlet mage "Erza, on the way here we saw a number of strange faces."

"If those are FACE, then a pretty crazy amount of them have appeared from underground" Rogue finished for his partner.

Minerva wiped her tears. "That's not true, FACE cannot be remotely controlled. Activating them simultaneously is impossible."

Mard Geer, still not showing worry replied. "The former chairman may be dead but we also have a necromancer in our mists'…. And as for your little sister, she can control all of the FACE's."

They were all shocked and Minerva narrowed her brow and glared at the Tartarus master. "No she can't."

"Are you really her older sister?" He taunted, purposely winding the up "Her magic is among the lost magic. She has the power to heal, control and restore. A magic that, much like your own, is of one of the 18 battle gods. Yet unlike the other battle god magic, your sister is able to create even the strongest of demonic beasts."

"Erza go. Take the princess, Lector and Frocsh with you." Sting told her.

We can knock some sense into this guy… You stop FACE." Rogue finished.

Mard Geer's eyes went from half open, to closed as he smiled. "My Humans really do say the most fascinating things. Defeat me, the Dark King? A mere human."

Minerva was lost of words then Sting cracked his knuckles.

"You're damn right!" Sting shouted as both he and Rogue charged and began attacking the leader of Tartarus.

Erza nodded then helped Minerva to her feet then left with Lector dragging Frocsh, following them.

**Elsewhere**

Mercedes was on the ground but opened her eyes and looked around.

"Wh-what happened here? Where am I?" She questioned out loud, trying to remember.

**~Before Alegria~**

_Mercedes was walking through the hallway. She had finished what she had to do for Kyouka, who had been torturing Erza to know the location of Jellal, she knew she should have felt bad about Erza, but she didn't really know why. She was currently walking to the throne occupied by the King of Hades._

_When she got there she saw that Mard Geer was sitting in his chair looking utterly bored, one hand supported his head while his elbow was on the arm rest, the other arm held the book E.N.D. When he saw that he wasn't alone in the room anymore he smiled and motioned the small girl to come to him. She obeyed his command and sat on his lap looking up at him. Mard Geer still had a smile on his face as he used his free hand to stroke her head._

"_You are one of us now, girl. You will soon be made a member of the demon gates for your power." He told her affectionately. He was quite happy that they found someone of her strength._

"_How can I be a gate of this guild, I don't much about it." Mercedes asked, though still under Sayla's influence and completely loyal to Tartarus she had 'some' manner of free will even though all her thought were of assisting Tartarus only._

"_Don't worry, soon this waste of life called Humanity will be under our feet and will be nothing more than trash and insects that will be fearing us. This world will be one with Zeref and you will be there as well." He told the little child on his lap, who was looking up at him confused._

"_...I will...?"_

"_Yes child, but first you need to become a demon so that when magic is gone from the world you can restore the magic in this guild." Maud Geer told her, a look of pride in his eyes._

"_Yes sir." Mercedes promised like a dutiful child._

"_Good, now go back to Kyouka and she should be taking you to the control room, then you will go to Hell's Core for you rebirth." He let her get off his lap the Demon King watched as she left to find where Kyouka was._

_(END)_

Mercedes held a hand to her head as she got to her feet but blinked when she felt strange.

_'Why do I feel….weird?' _She glanced down and gave a small squeal and tried to cover herself up as she had a heavy blush on her face.

"Where are my clothes?!" She screeched, looking everywhere for her stuff, finally she spotted her clothes piled on the floor not too far from her. She rushed to them and got dressed. Now fully clothed, she heard footsteps looked behind her, turning she noticed a woman with long black hair and golden horns protruding from her head coming toward her, she didn't know that this was Sayla.

"There you are, my imoto." The woman spoke kindly.

Mercedes blinked in confusion. She was well aware that she wasn't home, she had just woke up stripped and now, this woman, err, demon woman, come from nowhere and calls her imoto, 'little sister'. Mercedes was just lost but then she was being embraced by whoever this demon woman was.

"It's a shame, your story of becoming a demon was stopped, but when this is all over you will become a demon once Hells Core is fixed."

Mercedes blinked. "A demon?"

She felt Sayla rubbing her head. "Yes, imoto."

Before she could continue, they both heard footsteps and looked at the doorway only to see another demon woman with bird like features, who she didn't know was Kyouka. Mercedes eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Kyouka, wearing a more revealing outfit, and she wasn't wearing her helmet. If Mercedes didn't feel like she was in a bad situation, she would've told both demon women how gorgeous they were, but instead she asked.

"Um...who are you two?"

Sayla looked at her and Kyouka's eyes widened a little.

"What?" They asked.

"Who are you?" Mercedes asked again.

"I am Kyouka and that is your Onee- san, Sayla." The green haired demon said to the little child, who still looked confused.

Mercedes looked at Sayla as if she was examining her, hoping that by staring, something would trigger in her mind.

Sayla realising that the girl was staring asked, "Is something wrong?"

Mercedes looked away, blushing slightly at being caught. "I'm sorry but, I don't know anything about you."

Kyouka raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Mercedes looked up at them. "Like your face, touch, smell none of them, not even your voice."

They stood there for a little, at a near standoff, then after Kyouka shared a look with Sayla before walking behind Mercedes and hit her on the back of her head, effectively knocking her out, then Sayla picked her up.

"What should we do now?"

Kyouka looked at the passed out child in Sayla's arms before replying. "She won't be waking up anytime soon and also, what was it that messed with her memory?" She questioned out loud.

Sayla gazed down at the sleeping Mercedes. "Could it have been the interruption of the process turning her into a demon?"

"It could be…." Kyouka answered as they went out of the destroyed lab, trying to get to the control room. "Hopefully she'll be awake by the time Hells Core is fixed and will know how to control her magic."

**AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for the support and the reviews! I hope that you all like where this story is going, (and how it's going with the FT storyline) and I will keep updating when I get the chance! See Ya later!**

**Edited by: Trying to put Pen to Paper.**


	19. Chapter 19

Walking alone through one of the destroyed hallways of Tartaros was Mercedes. She had found herself in a large bed room on large bed but she wasn't sure how she got there in the first place so then she began to think about everything that had happened before.

**Before**

_Mercedes was walking through a dark guild that had been destroyed like Succubus Eye. She didn't understand why this had happened but she soon got her answer when she turned around to meet a demon named Kyouka coming to her smiling._

_She noticed that Kyouka was staring at her as if she was examining her then she brought up what she had done to the past few dark guilds, Succubus Eye being one of them. When she mentioned that guild she also mentioned Minerva. When Mercedes got the news that her sister was still alive deep within her she was so happy but then she heard that Minerva was going to be turned into a demon and that soon it would be her turn._

_Mercedes tried to get away from Kyouka but was forced into the ground until she passed out from the pain._

_When she had woken up she found herself chained to a chair with Sayla and Kyouka with her. Kyouka told her that Minerva was going through the process of becoming a demon and if she wanted to see her older sister she would have to lie to Erza. Mercedes couldn't do either one, she wanted to see them both and she was torn about it. Kyouka found her loyalty as a amusement so then she had Sayla to use her Macro to get Mercedes to lie._

**Now**

Now here she was, on her knees ashamed of herself since she could guess what had already happened.

"There's no way I can face Erza or Minerva, but I know that I have to."

She got to her feet but froze when she heard a deep gruff voice roar throughout the hall.

"THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

When Mercedes heard that voice she bolted into a room and hid under the bed. She knew it was a bad place to hide but it just might save her this once. She soon saw who it was that had yelled in the hallway.

It was her father, Gemma.

Mercedes eyes were in horror when she saw this, her father had been turned into a demon but she just didn't get it but then it struck her.

'If Father is here, that could only mean one thing. He's the one that dragged Minerva into this.'

Gemma, unaware of his daughter watching him was glaring ahead of him.

"If I see that weak trash, I will kill her myself!"

With that he was gone and Mercedes was even more scared than she was before.

'No...Minerva...'

After Gemma was gone Mercedes ran away to a safe area to look for her older sister, before their father finds her first. If she hadn't hate so much for anything before she sure did loathe him.

"I have to find her fast."

**Elsewhere**

In the control room Erza, Minerva and the Exceeds were together and all of them spotted the chairman getting the FACE project ready. Erza ran to stop him but then she and the others suddenly found themselves suffocating by their own hands. All of them looked to see Kyouka and Sayla coming to them.

Kyouka couldn't help but feel amused to see them.

"Who would have thought that you would still have the guts to show your face around here, but it must be because of your little sister right, Minerva?"

Minerva clenched her teeth then she and Erza saw a sleeping Mercedes sleeping leaning back on a destroyed stone pillar.

Minerva blinked when she noticed that something was off but as for Erza, she just looked at the child.

"Mercedes..."

Sayla went to the sleeping child but the child opened her eyes and looked at them.

"What happened?"

Sayla looked at her.

"Come little sister, I want you to get kill them right now."

Sayla had a small smile but Mercedes just raised a brow.

"Why?"

Sayla's eyes widen as she and Kyouka looked at the girl.

"What?! My macro didn't work on you?"

"What's a macro?"

"It's my curse. When I give an order no one can refuse."

The child shrugged closing her eyes.

"Well I'm not your slave so no."

Sayla and Kyouka were surprised but then they saw Mercedes look at Erza and Minerva.

The girl seemed to be studying them but then she looked at Sayla.

"So your macro curse thing commands people to do whatever you want from anywhere?"

"Yes."

Mercedes smiled then took a step to the side.

"Ms. Mirajane, assist your friends."

Before Sayla had time to respond she was slammed off her feet to a ground a few meters away from where she had been standing. She looked up to see that Mirajane had done that but gave her glare to Mercedes who was laughing about it. Erza and the others were free from the macro and they were looking at the laughing Mercedes.

"Why you little..."

Mercedes gave a smile that read 'You mad, sis?' at Sayla. Erza went to check on Mira while Kyouka rushed to Sayla. Kyouka glared back at Mercedes and extended her talon claws which went through Mercedes body. Minerva and Erza both screamed out in unison.

"MERCEDES!"

Mercedes just looked at them as if she didn't know then she looked down at her chest and stomach to see a few metal claws through her body as she simply spoke.

"Oh look at that, I have been impaled."

She looked at Kyouka then had her hands to to the same thing but Kyouka jumped out of the way. They were all looking at Mercedes in shock then Erza spoke.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked at her with a smirk.

"Nope."

Minerva felt her eyes widen then tears formed and streamed down her face.

"It can't be...Mynosyne?"

The girl looked at Minerva and went from from brat to innocent little girl as she ran to Minerva with open arms and tears pouring from her eyes.

"Minnie!"

She leaped into Minerva's arms and held onto her as if her life depended on it. Everyone else was in shock to see that, mostly Erza who just stared.

"Minerva, you had...two sisters?"

Minerva smiled.

"Yes, twin sisters to be exact."

Kyouka glared then stood while Sayla was glaring as she still was trying to get over learning the real reason why Mynosyne didn't know who she was.

"That does make sense to me now, but I know that my macro can work on the other sister. I can make her commit suicide right now."

Minerva, Erza and Mynosyne glared at her but then before Sayla could make that order she was kicked into a wall by someone new. Kyouka looked and she saw Mercedes and Mynosyne standing in a different spot, side by side looking at her. Minerva and Erza stared in shock, along with the Exceeds who were there. Lector was the first to speak.

"Mercedes, you...had a twin sister?"

Mercedes looked at him.

"Yeah."

Mynosyne smiled.

"What a family gathering this one is."

Minerva was just staring in complete awe, she didn't have any words to say. Part of her was happy to see both of her little sisters but the other part of her was scared because of her being a demon now and what would her sisters think. Well in this case she wasn't sure and she was kind of anxious to know what her twin sisters will think of her later.

Kyouka glared at the twins.

"I don't have to worry, FACE will be activated soon."

Erza was in her Queen of Fairies armor and the Orlando twin sisters both got ready to fight.

"Fight this out."

Mercedes and Mynosyne stood back to back as they got ready to fight as they spoke in unsion.

"Let's do this."

**AN: Alright there is chapter 19. I hope I didn't confuse you with this chapter and I hope you all like where this is going. Just figured that it would be nice to add a new twist in this story! Take Care!**


	20. Chapter 20

Erza and the Orlando twins charged at Kyouka to fight her. As they were clashing Kyouka was able to keep up with Erza but she wasn't able to keep up with the twins. It was like the twins were countering each other. One would kick high while the other would kick low. Minerva was impressed on how both of her little sisters were able to hold up on their own against Kyouka.

"Amazing."

Lector smiled.

"I wonder what it's going to be like to have both of them in the guild? I bet everyone will be confused."

Frosch smiled.

"Fro thinks so too."

Erza clashed with Kyouka next and Kyouka threw a pillar at them. Mercedes and Mynosyne were back to back holding hands as they called out.

"Yin Yang Tiger!"

Two large tigers, a black one and I white one appeared and destroyed the pillar that had been thrown at them. Erza, Minerva and the Exceeds were in shock to see this. Kyouka was impressed when she saw that then smirked evilly at the twins.

"Impressive. I wonder what difference could have been made had you both been in the dark guild that I got your older sister from. I wonder what you two think of her, now that she's a demon. Aren't you ashamed that your older sister became one of us?"

Minerva looked away but as for the twins they didn't seem to care. Mynosyne was the first to speak.

"Demon or not, she's still our sister."

Mercedes nodded.

"Why would I be ashamed of someone who was forced to keep her feelings away just to make sure I was safe?"

Minerva was speechless then her sisters spoke in unison.

"When it comes to us, our sister keeps her word."

Minerva had tears streaming down her face and Erza smiled at them. Kyouka on the other hand smirked.

"In that case, let's play some more."

With that being said Kyouka charged at them. It didn't take too long for her to overwhelm the twins to the point she separated them. Erza had dashed back into the fight while Mynosyne checked on Mercedes who was hurt. Mercedes was back on her feet but Mynosyne didn't let her go.

"Hold on Mercy, we can't fight her like this."

They all soon saw Kyouka latch herself to the large lacrima that was there.

"Organic Link is complete. Your mission just became simple, kill me and you stop FACE."

Erza looked up at her.

"You don't seem worried."

Kyouka was in her true form then she came down hitting Erza hard enough that her armor broke. They clashed on a little more and Kyouka released a huge shock wave that made everyone in the room feel a high sense of pain. After that was over Kyouka smiled at all of her stumbling enemies.

"I can't control my curse that well so it effected everyone in this room. Your sense of pain is so high that the slightest of touch, even a breeze will be very painful."

Kyouka looked behind her at Mercedes who was on her knees looking at her.

"You know, Mercedes you are a lot of fun to play with you. I'll play with you some more when I am finished with Erza."

Erza glared at her but before she could do anything she was getting beaten by Kyouka to the point Kyouka stomped her into the ground. Kyouka tore off her armor and took all five of her senses away. When she was done she charged for Mercedes who had jumped into the air to get out of harms way but saw that the Kyouka was no where to be seen and was grabbed then slammed into the ground. She let out a scream of pain and Kyouka smiled in amusement.

"That's it, child, scream for me. You would have been safe had you not been searching for your sister."

Mynosyne and Minerva were in too much pain to even stand. They were forced to watch Mercedes get beaten and when that was over Kyouka had her foot on Mercedes ribs then smiled at her.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting back? You doing just fine when your sister fought next to you."

"..."

"For your sake, Minerva should have just left you to die in that fire! That would have saved you from being weak! If memory serves me right, didn't you hate your older sister in the first place?!"

Mynosyne frowned out of frustration as she got to her knees.

"Leave my sister alone!"

Kyouka smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you will have your turn."

Kyouka faced her attention back on Mercedes who hadn't moved from her spot then Kyouka smiled wickedly as an idea then looked back at the other two Orlando sisters.

"Mynosyne, if I'm not mistaken you pretended to be Mercedes to take her place into becoming a demon, correct? And you mentioned how you didn't remember anything about who your real family was until you saw Minerva. I wonder why that is but now that I remember you said it was sight, scent, voice and touch right?"

Mynosyne's frown deepened then Kyouka went on.

"In that case, I should take her senses away as well."

"No!"

After Kyouka took Mercedes senses away she began to laugh like a mad woman. Her laughter was cut off when she was punched and backed off from Mercedes. She looked to see that it was Erza who had gotten up was standing next to Mercedes who was still on the ground.

"How did you?! You shouldn't be able to know where I am!"

Erza even though she was blind, was glaring.

"I have nothing to fear when it comes to protecting my loved ones!"

Mercedes also stood up but something was off about her she had on a wicked smile.

"Indeed, of all senses in the world that you can take there are two top senses that no one, not even you can take from us."

Erza got ready to fight and yelled.

"The ultimate sense that I have is the light of my friends, losing it is the the ultimate pain!"

Mercedes smile became wider and her eyes became a solid black as she spoke.

"You can never take the senses that I have imprinted since my birth!"

With that Mercedes had black magic coating her hands causing her to have black claws and she had sharp fangs to follow.

Minerva was in shock as she saw what was going on with Mercedes and Erza.

"This is...the real Erza and Mercedes."

Lector blinked.

"How are they able to stand up?"

Happy looked at Mynosyne.

"Do you know?"

the four Exceeds and Minerva were in shock when they saw that Mynosyne was in the same position that Mercedes was in, the dark coated clawed hands, sharp fangs, solid black eyes and a wicked smile.

"Of course I do know. The strongest sense is also the one sense that hardly can be handled by anyone. It's the sense of light!"

As for Kyouka she just looked at the Erza and the twins who had then got ready to clash with her again.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but I have to keep thinking of a way to make these next chapters long enough. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I promise that I will explain how Mynosyne came along but I can't do it right now but I will have it explained and hopefully in chapter 22, but I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! Take Care! **


	21. Chapter 21

Minerva, Mirajane and the Exceeds watched in awe to see Erza and the twins fighting Kyouka. Kyouka couldn't believe that she was getting beaten by Erza, who had lost all five of her senses and twins. To top that all off, all three of them were mere humans. Out of rage Kyouk whipped her large meal claws at them. When the twins were hit both of them had screamed and were separated but Erza had ran up to Kyouka and did a gainer kick, to knock Kyouka off her feet. Kyouka, still outraged by what was going on, blacked out. She just didn't understand it, not that long ago she had the upper hand and now she was getting beaten by three mere humans and two of them didn't have their senses. Using her magic she began to speed the timer and Erza summoned two swords then slashed through Kyouka. They both collapsed and Mynosyne had went back to normal.

Mynosyne struggled to move her head up.

"No..."

Minerva saw that Erza was the closest to Kyouka so she used her magic and switched places and stabbed Kyouka in the chest, killing her.

After Kyouka was dead Erza got her senses back and looked up.

"What...happened?"

Mynosyne smiled but it was a small one because she was in too much pain.

"Minnie killed the demon now we can look for the others."

Lector smiled but then his smile fell into a face of fear when he saw Mercedes.

"Lady...Mercedes...she's..."

Minerva blinked then looked behind her to see that Mercedes was still in her dark form and was glaring deeply at her.

"Mercedes...what's wrong?"

Without answering Mercedes charged at Minerva, knocking a few meters away from the others and was on top of her. Mynosyne and Erza, unable to move watched helplessly and Mynosyne called out.

"Mercy! You have to stop!"

Mercedes glared back at her yelling.

"You stay out of this! I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me all my life!"

Erza blinked in shock.

"What?! But you said that you forgave her on that!"

Mynosyne struggled to her feet and charged at Mercedes who was pounding away at Minerva.

"Leave Minnie alone!"

Mercedes kicked Mynosyne away causing her to crash into Erza. Mercedes went back to pounding Minerva who wasn't fighting back.

"How's That?! How does it feel to be beaten by your own little sister?!"

"..."

"All I ever wanted to know was if you ever cared for me or even loved me! Are you even proud of me?!"

"..."

"TELL ME!"

Mercedes stopped what she was doing to look at Minerva who to her surprise had tears forming in her eyes and was streaming down her face.

"Mercedes, I have always been proud of you, cared for you and loved you."

"..."

"The only reason why I treated the way I did was because Father had threatened to kill you in front of me. I couldn't bear to lose you after we lost our mother and now after so long our lost sister is back."

Minerva reached up and gently placed a clawed hand on Mercedes cheek. Mercedes wasn't too convinced but she didn't slap Minerva's hand away.

"Why should I believe you? What memory do you have of all three of us together, when you weren't scared?"

"A lullaby that I would sing to you and Mynosyne whenever one of you would cry at night."

Mercedes just looked at her.

"A lullaby?"

Minerva pulled her sister down and held her as she sang the lullaby.

_Please go to sleep_

_rest your head and go to sleep_

_soon you will be _

_sleeping with me_

_please go to sleep_

_close your eyes and go to sleep_

_soon you will be _

_in a beautiful dream_

_Come to me, lay in my arms_

_I will keep you safe from any harm._

_No need to be scared no more nightmare_

_I will not let you go back there._

_Stay by me, night and day_

_My dear sister, I will keep you safe_

_Leaning on me, smiling in your sleep._

_I know that you're in a beautiful dream_

_I know someday you won't be small_

_But I will still catch you whenever you fall_

_Go ahead and go _

_Spread your long wings_

_Go fly away to your beautiful dream_

Minerva's voice was so smooth and Mercedes seemed to have relaxed so much to it that she turned back to normal. When Minerva was done she looked at Mercedes who had gotten off of her and was sitting on her knees looking at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Min...erva...I'm...sorry..."

Minerva smiled at her then to her surprise Mercedes grabbed her hand and placed it on her cheek where it had been before.

"Is something wrong, Mercedes?"

Mynosyne managed to get to them and was sitting on the other side of Minerva. Both girls had Minerva's hands on their cheeks and Mercedes spoke.

"I knew that lullaby this whole time but I wasn't sure who it was that sang it to us."

Minerva smiled then brought both of her sister down to hug them, which was something she had longed to do for so long. As she held them close to her she spoke.

"Mercedes, will you forgive me for everything that I have done?"

Mercedes nodded then Minerva smiled.

"Thank you. I want to start over with our bonding."

"Same here."

Mynosyne nodded then Minerva looked at them and caressed their cheeks, being careful not to cut them. Minerva looked away and Mercedes leaned closer.

"Minerva, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just kind of emotional at the moment and this time I'm not in trouble for doing so."

Mercedes smiled then leaned on Minerva with her head on her shoulder. Minerva kissed her forehead then she kissed Mynosyne on the forehead.

"Hey Mynosyne?"

"Yes Minnie?"

"How did you survive the fire?"

Mynosyne looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"It's a long story."

"I want to know."

Mynosyne looked at her then nodded.

"Okay, it happened back at the fire accident where I 'died' with Mother."

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that it took a long time, but I couldn't hold back on the story. In the next chapter will just talk about how Mynosyne survived the fire. Until next time, BYE!**

**Side note:**

**The lullaby Minerva sang is more of an upbeat pace of 'Come little children' but to get the feeling of how upbeat the song is just go on Youtube, type in Music Box rap beat in the search, then go to the video that has two lit candles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(12 years ago)**

7 year old Minerva appeared in the forest holding baby Mercedes in her arms. Mercedes was cringing and Minerva held her tightly trying to calm her. As Minerva was on her knees holding her little sister she felt a heavy presence behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her father standing there, glaring down at her. Out of fear Minerva turned around but was still holding her sister in her arms and started pleading.

"Father, please! Don't kill her!"

Gemma just glared down at her but then to Minerva's surprise he didn't say anything or strike her like he would always do if she pleaded him for anything. Still feeling the need to plead him she went on.

"Please spare her, Father! I'll do anything! Let her live!"

Gemma just put a hand on his beard as if he was in deep thought then spoke.

"Since you showed another sign of your magic I will spare your sister, but if you show any affection to her, I will kill her in front of you."

Minerva lowered her head but if that meant her sister would be spared and be given a chance of life then she will do as her father says.

"I understand, Father."

With that Gemma walked on and Minerva followed with baby Mercedes in her arms. It wasn't before night time that Gemma had Minerva to wait in a shack with her sister who was awake but wasn't crying.

**Elsewhere**

A servant that had worked in the Orlando home was holding baby Mynosyne who was crying in her arms. She was trying to calm her down then she froze when she saw Gemma coming towards her.

"Master..."

Gemma glared at the servant and at Mynosyne who was her arms.

"So both of them are alive."

"..."

"This one won't be joining the family. She doesn't show any sings of magic so just do whatever you want with her. She's your problem."

With that he turned to leave.

"If I see that one in my guild, I will kill you and that child."

With that he left out of her sight. The woman looked down at the crying infant in her arms then she dropped to her knees hugging the baby to her.

"It's going to be alright, Myonsyne."

It wasn't too long for the baby to stop crying and fell asleep in her arms then the woman left that area taking Mynosyne with her to a different place to live in.

**11 years later**

Mynosyne was showing signs of magic. At first it scared but then she began to teach herself how to control her magic. One day as she was in her room she looked up to see her foster mother coming to her.

"Mynosyne, is something wrong?"

Mynosyne looked at her.

"I keep having these dreams about this girl. I don't know who she is but she looks just like me."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Mercedes."

The woman's eyes widen then she looked away.

"Mynosyne, there's something that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"This Mercedes girl, she's actually your twin little sister."

The room was full of silence then Mynosyne spoke.

"I have a twin sister?"

"You have two sisters, a younger one named Mercedes and and older one named Minerva."

Mynosyne smiled.

"Can I meet them?"

The woman had a sad smile on her face as she looked at Mynosyne.

"I wish I could let you but I was ordered not to by your father."

Mynosyne just looked at her foster mother in question.

"My father? Who is he?"

"He's the guild master of Sabertooth, Master Gemma Orlando."

Mynosyne could tell just by listening that her foster mother was afraid of Gemma but she still wanted to meet her two sisters who she never met.

"Please, I promise that he won't even know."

Her foster mother thought about it then spoke.

"Alright but you have to promise me that you won't be seen by him."

Mynosyne smiled and hugged her foster mother.

"I promise! Thank you!"

With that Mynosyne left out of the house and rushed to Magnolia city. She was so happy to be walking around the city but was soon approaching the Sabertooth guild. When she got to it she smiled.

"Wow one of these days, I'll be a member in this guild."

Just then she heard a voice.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?"

Mynosyne looked behind her to see an upset Minerva coming her way. She just stared and in her mind she was shaking.

_'I haven't even been at the guild for five minutes and already I got seen by my older sist- wait a second, did she just call me Mercedes? Maybe I could play it off.'_

"I was just taking a walk, Minerva."

Minerva raised a brow then she frowned.

"Go back to the house, Mercedes."

"But-"

"Now."

Mynosyne lowered her head in shame then she mumbled.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm lost."

Minerva looked away annoyed.

"Lucky for you I finished my quest early, otherwise I would have made you find your own way back to the house."

Mynosyne looked at her blankly.

_'Wow, I'm meeting for the first time and already I don't like you.'_

Minerva and Mynosyne left from the area and went to a boat that was ready for them to sail to another place which was a large house. Mynosyne was able to keep herself quiet and wasn't looking at Minerva who was clearly annoyed.

When they arrived to the house Minerva frowned as they went inside.

"I may as well spend the night at this rate."

Just then a male servant came to greet them.

"Greetings Lady Minerva."

Minerva didn't greet him back but spoke.

"Why was Mercedes in the city without supervision?"

The servant kept his head down.

"She wanted to pay a visit to Sabertooth."

Minerva frowned.

"That's not a reason and you know my father wouldn't be pleased. She is not to set foot in the guild until next year."

Mynosyne looked away.

_'Maybe I'm lucky that I didn't know who she was in the first place and judging how she acts I bet Father is the same way. At this rate I'm afraid of what my twin is like.'_

The servant looked at Minerva.

"Yes Milady."

Minerva looked away.

"Good, now get a room ready for me, I am spending the night tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

The servant nodded then left them alone. Mynosyne figured that she leave but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Minerva who was looking angry at her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To my room."

Minerva let her go then Mynosyne left down the hallway.

After she was out of Minerva's sight Mynosyne sat down in a room that didn't have a bed and was sitting in a corner.

It wasn't long that she heard the door open and looked up to see Mercedes coming into the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mynosyne, I take it that you're Mercedes."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry for getting you and that man in trouble."

"It's mostly my fault, I did leave but I saw you in the city. I thought that I was seeing things but then Minerva saw you so I rushed back here."

Mynosyne was surprised, she was impressed that Mercedes was nice to her but then she remembered something.

"Um, Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"Minerva will be spending the night."

Mynosyne saw Mercedes face go pale then she looked away.

"Well we both messed up but I don't them to know that you're here."

"It's my fault mostly so let me face her later, I can tell that you don't like her."

"Alright, but since Minerva is mad you won't be calling her by her name."

Mynosyne raised a brow.

"So what am I going to call her?"

"Whenever Minerva is angry with me I have to call her 'Milady' okay?"

"Have you ever called her sister?"

Mercedes looked at the floor.

"No. Minerva hates it whenever I call her that."

"Wow, you had it rough."

"Well I much rather be scolded by Minerva than Father?"

"Why?"

"He's much worse than she is. Minerva is a little nicer when it comes to punishing me but as for Father he takes it to a whole new level of pain."

"Okay."

They both hugged and Mercedes spoke.

"Please stay here. I can tell the servants about you because they are very trustworthy I just don't want to be alone with a cruel father and an older sister."

"Okay, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

Just then the servant came into the room.

"Lady Mercedes, your sister wants you."

Mynosyne got to her feet then left out of the room while Mercedes just watched her. The servant knew which twin was which but for their sake, he played along with it.

Mercedes went to the room where Minerva was in waiting for her. When she got to the room Minerva looked at her.

"You wanted to see me, Milady?"

Minerva sat on the foot on of her bed and frowned.

"Come to me."

Mynosyne went to her.

"Yes, Milady?"

Minerva slapped her and frowned.

"What were you doing in front of the guild?"

"I-I was just...looking at the guild. I just couldn't wait to see the guild."

"It's not like you're going to be a member at your age. You're a weak piece of trash who can't use magic. What future could you have in Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore!"

Mynosyne was hurt just from listening to her then Minerva looked away.

"Lucky for you it's me here and not Father."

Minerva stood up then left out of the room.

"Let's go eat something."

"...I'm not hungry."

Minerva turned around and grabbed Mynosyne by her jawline.

"Hungry or not, you're going to eat with me."

With that they left out of the room to the kitchen.

After an awkward meal Mynosyne left to go to Mercedes who was in the room where they had met. Mercedes could tell how hurt Mynosyne was so then she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay. One of these days we'll be happy and get away from our sister and Father."

"I hope so. You're stronger than me, I'm just now meeting Minerva and I already hate her."

"I know but we have to get through this."

"We'll stay together."

"Agreed."

They both left to Mercedes room and climbed into the bed and went to sleep, hugging each other.

It had been a month since Mynosyne had moved in with Mercedes in the house. Both of them were in the art room. Mercedes would paint and Myonsyne would pose for her. Both of the twins were careful with what they did whenever Minerva would pay a visit to the house.

One day Mynosyne had to hide and Mercedes was forced to train in hard raining weather. When it was over she watched Minerva sleep with Mercedes to give her body heat. The whole time as they laid there Minerva spoke.

"Just this once I will show affection to you but I'm not doing this again."

Mynosyne just frowned when she heard that then she looked at the painting of the tiger.

The next day Mynosyne had watched how cruel Gemma was to Mercedes then she saw Minerva step in the punishment but slapped Mercedes after Gemma had left out of the room.

About a few months later Mercedes turned 12 and was out of the house to live with Minerva and Gemma in the Sabertooth guild. Mynosyne managed to sneak into the guild from time to time.

Mynosyne tried to keep herself out of sight when she witnessed what had happened to Yukino, Lucy, Kagura, Millianna and Mercedes. She wanted to hurt Minerva for what happened but then she saw that Erza beat Minerva.

Mynosyne had followed Minerva to guild and was going to argue but then she saw that Minerva was crying.

_'What is a cruel person like you crying about?'_

To her surprise she saw Minerva get a few pieces of paper and began to write something down. She was crying so much that she had to start over on what she was writing. When Minerva was finally done she put the letter into a package then wiped her tears away and took the package with her as she left out of the room.

Shortly after Minerva left out of the room and went to the where the balled up papers were. She picked one of the balled up papers up and opened it. She saw that it was a letter that was an apology but from the middle near the end the paper was wet from Minerva's tears.

After learning about the truth Mynosyne left out of the room and rushed to looked for Mercedes but couldn't find her but then she saw that Mercedes was with Erza crying in her arms about what had happened. Myonsyne didn't tell her but then she left into the ball and Sting saw her. Sting mistook her for Mercedes and handed her the package she had seen Minerva had with her when she left then she went to where Mercedes had been staying, which was with Fairy Tail and placed it under the bed for Mercedes.

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. I will update soon. Take Care!**


End file.
